Dark Forces
by PsychoticNari
Summary: Dark Forces are threatining Hogwarts, so what happens when Danny discovers he had a brother after he's lost everything? And after Harry's lost Sirius?
1. Chapter 1: Riddle

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter!**

**This came to me, while I was watching The Prisoner of Azkaban….**

**Gosh that's my favorite movie!**

**I hate the OotP!**

**I'm still in denial of Sirius dying**

***sobs* he was the best character**

* * *

Somewhere, in a place called the Riddle Manor, sat a certain dark wizard. His name is Lord Voldemort.

He stared down at his servant, Wormtail.

"And why haven't you told me of this sooner?" Voldemort murmured, a cold tone creeping up into his voice.

Wormtail only looked frightened before answering "I didn't know at all they had another child, I know that he was just born. A year younger than that Potter boy." Voldemort only stared into Wormtail's eyes, his eyes nearly burning into his soul.

"You may leave without punishment, for I am taking this piece of news very well." He said as Wormtail left his room.

Voldemort sat in his chair and gave a cold smile. "Daniel Remus Potter, you will join my side unlike your brother."

His cold laughter chilled all of his followers as it echoed through the manor.

* * *

A 15 year old boy stared up at his house which was a full black color instead of its usual red; it looked like it would fall in at any given moment. He knew that it had to have been the portal, the few green flames told it all, but he just changed it last week! His eyes were closed as tears fell down from his eyes.

He couldn't save them; the fire pushed him backwards as if it were a ghost shield. He tried to reach his family in his human form but couldn't. He didn't know why. He let out a sob when he realized his friends were in there.

He just lost…..everything. He stood up shakily and brushed the tears away, no he wouldn't stay around. The police would be here any moment and they would send him to live with the mayor, otherwise known as Vlad.

He couldn't live with Vlad…..not after that future that could still happen, all he needed was his family and friends dead (check) go live with Vlad (no way in hell) and the Ghost Gauntlets (again, no way in hell).

He slowly started walking to the park; he needed some time to think. He already knew that they weren't his real parents, his….'mom' had told him around Christmas when he asked. He didn't look like any of his parents, it was plainly obvious. He always wondered who his real parents were, though his 'mom' sadly told him that she wouldn't tell.

Why, he didn't know.

He heard a faint pop on the side of him but he didn't look. It took him a moment to realize that there was someone in front of him. He blinked and looked up at the man. "Can I help you?" he asked in a quiet voice. He winced at the dead tone of it.

The man only smiled before sticking out his hand. "The names Remus Lupin and you are?"

Danny slowly put out his hand and answered "Danny Fenton. You have the same middle name as me, you know that?" Remus raised an eyebrow and studied him.

"Are you sure Fenton is your surname?" Remus asked him. Danny slowly shook his head and whispered "My mom told me that she wasn't my real mom, she told me my real name, but didn't tell me who my parents were."

Remus only smiled and said "You're name is Daniel Remus Potter, am I correct?"

The halfa slowly nodded his head and stared up at the man, confused. "You know me?"

He could barely make out the outline of the man as he replied "Yes, I'm actually your godfather."

Danny's world went black.

* * *

**So how do you think it is so far?**

**Don't know why I started this **

**I think that Danny and Harry's hair look strangely alike so I'm like**

"**Brothers! Plotting Time! MUAHAHAHA!"**

**Yes I'm weird, deal with it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting

**I shall never own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter**

**I feel so much better!**

**Oh gosh, next month I go to High School! *excited***

**I can't wait! *cough***

**AND THEN IN NOVEMBER IT'S PART ONE TO HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS!**

***fan girl scream***

* * *

Remus Lupin wasn't normal, no he wasn't at all.

He was a wizard and a werewolf.

And he was currently seated in front of Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His eyes were widened in shock as he processed the information he just received through his head.

"Danny…..he's alive?" he murmured, still in shock.

The Headmaster nodded and said "I would like for you to go and retrieve him. I would like to talk to him about coming to Hogwarts."

Remus sighed and gave a weak smile "I guess I could go…" Dumbledore nodded to Remus as he left the room. Once the old DADA Professor was gone Dumbledore leaned back into his chair and studied the ring on his hand.

"I hope Harry takes the news well…" he mused as he put a lemon drop in his mouth.

* * *

Remus appeared in a park. From where he was standing he could see his godson, staring at the ground. "What happened to him?" he murmured as he walked up to him. Danny looked up and Remus nearly smiled, he still had those blue eyes. No one knew why he didn't get hazel or emerald green….but it just made him, to everyone else, his own person.

"Can I help you?"

Remus frowned at the tone of his voice, what happened to him? "The names Remus Lupin and you are?" he said while sticking out his hand, he knew his godson's name, but he had to be sure…

His godson slowly shook his hand and said "Danny Fenton, you have the same middle name as me, you know that?"

The werewolf smiled and said "Your name is Daniel Remus Potter, am I correct?"

Danny nodded and in a confused voice asked "You know me?"

Remus gave another smile as he said "Yes, I'm actually your godfather."

Suddenly his godson closed his eyes. "Must have fainted or lost consciousness." He mused as he picked up Danny, surprised at how lightweight he was. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gum wrapper.

In 30 seconds both Remus and Danny disappeared from where they were.

* * *

They appeared in Dumbledore's office, said Headmaster was sitting in his chair with an amused smile on his face. Just then Danny opened his eyes and Remus set him down on the floor. The 15-year old blinked a few times and looked around the room.

His eyes went to Dumbledore's face as he gestured to the chair, in which Danny sat down, still staring at Dumbledore. "Hello Daniel, how have you been?"

Danny blinked and sighed "I've been good…." He mumbled as he dropped his gaze to the floor. Every once in a while his ice blue eyes flickered over to his godfather. "Are you going to tell him?" his godfather whispered to the strange man with half-moon glasses. Danny casually looked away, he wouldn't have heard it if he was 100 percent human….he was only half so that heightened his senses.

The older man straitened up and stared down at Danny. "I think you would like to know who your real parents were, am I correct?" he asked, his blue eyes had a small sparkle in them. Danny hesitated but slowly nodded his head.

He reached into his drawer and produced a picture from it, handing it to Danny with a small smile.

Danny looked at the picture, surprised to see it moving.

In the picture there were four people; two adults were smiling down at two small raven haired children. One looked about 10 months and the other looked newborn. The older child was hugging the smaller one, while the smaller one seemed to be interested in his hands.

"That's my mom, dad….and brother?" he whispered, mostly to himself but the other adults heard him. He looked up to see his godfather nodding and staring at the picture as well. "So my parents….their….their" he couldn't continue, he already knew the answer when he looked into the older man's eyes.

"Your brother is alive, and well if I may add."

Danny let a small smile crawl onto his face before looking down at the picture again. He heard the door open and close, when he looked up his godfather had gone. "I would like to ask you if you would like to attend Hogwarts."

The teenager stared up, wide-eyed and nodded slowly. Dumbledore smiled and reached into his drawer once again, this time he pulled out a small box. When he opened there was a black wand with a few specks of white.

"It's the perfect wand for you, when you were younger your parents visited the make of this wand and you decided to fool around with it. And so, this wand caused a glow around you and it chose you as its holder."

Danny slowly reached over and held the wand in his hand, and he felt a surge of warmth he recognized from somewhere. He felt something on his head and looked up to see a hat. "This is how you will be sorted into your house, I'm sure you don't want everyone to be watching if you had to do it in the beginning of the term." Dumbledore said with a knowing smile. Danny nodded and jumped slightly when he heard a voice in his head.

'_Another Potter? I thought James and Lily only had one child….'_

'_I didn't know either…'_

'_You have the brains to be in Ravenclaw, the courage to be in Gryffindor, the loyalty to be in Hufflepuff, and the ambition to be in Slytherin, though I'm sure you wouldn't want to be in Slytherin, you choose not to become evil, you have seen what it does to you and use your power for good, nobody knows you do, so Slytherin would be out of the choices. You may have the brains to be in Ravenclaw, but you choose to be reckless and head right into danger, trying to protect those around you. Your loyalty would be questioned whenever you happen to come out of nowhere, and will be questioned when you hold all of your secrets inside of you.'_

'_That is true….'_

'_So at last we end at Gryffindor, you show all of the traits to be in this house. So then you'll be in…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was taken off his head; he smiled and said "That hat is right about everything." The door opened once again and in walked his godfather. He waved goodbye to the Headmaster and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Dumbledore stared at the door before sinking down in his chair. He didn't have to worry, they were going to be at the Burrow soon….

* * *

When night had fallen two figures appeared at the door of the Burrow. The older figure knocked on the door, looking back at the younger one. The younger one smiled weakly as the door opened and light came spilling out into the darkness. A woman gestured for them to come inside.

"Hello Remus, and….who's this young man that looks like Harry…" she trailed off when she looked into his ice blue eyes. She gave a small smile as tears came to her eyes. Suddenly Danny was brought into a hug as the woman started crying. "I didn't know he was alive…" she murmured to Remus once she let go. Danny's godfather only smiled weakly as he replied "Dumbledore just told me today."

The woman sighed and gazed at Danny in a motherly way. "I think you need to eat, I was just about to serve supper to the whole family. Would you like to join us?" at seeing his godfather give a slight nod Danny nodded and followed the women to the kitchen, where there was a table in the middle.

"Just call her Mrs. Weasly…" his godfather murmured to Danny as he sat down on the table.

Mrs. Weasly disappeared up the stairs and soon enough 4 other teenagers came down. He was aware of their stares without looking up from the table. A bowl of soup appeared in front of him as someone ruffled his hair. He looked up and gave a smile to his godfather as he began stirring his soup around.

He had a lot of trusting issues, but for some reason he could trust his godfather, Mrs. Weasly, and Dumbledore. When he looked at them he could see a blurred white outline around them, and he felt a sense of good around them. Remus, he felt different. Danny could sense some wolf-traits in him (he knew how to identify from being with Wulf for a long time once….) so he wondered if his godfather was a werewolf or something…..he would have to ask later….

"So what is your name?" a voice asked, taking him out of his thoughts.

Danny blinked when he realized his soup was halfway done and looked up at the teenagers. "Danny." He mumbled as he dropped his gaze once again. He could hear them whispering but he blocked them out, knowing it was about him. Soon enough they were all done with dinner and Mrs. Weasly told her son to show them to the room he was in. "So Danny, how did you end up hear?" a bushy haired girl said casually.

Danny dropped his gaze to the floor as he whispered "Remus brought me after we visited Dumbledore…" He followed the red haired teen and entered the room where there were 3 beds sitting in the room. Once the red head showed him his bed he sat down with a sigh. The other boys sat down and stared at him.

"Anything you want to know?" Danny whispered and waited for the questions to come.

* * *

**So how was it? I know, it was horrible.**

**Later on if you recognize some paragraphs then it's from the actual sixth book, which I am re-reading so I could re-read the seventh one.**

***cries* I can't believe Dumbledore dies! **

**So yeah, hope you liked it! *beams***


	3. Chapter 3: Morning

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

**If I did then Sirius, Remus, and Tonks would not be dead, **

**Harry would not be an angsty teenager,**

**A lot of people would be drunk,**

**Harry would have kissed Ginny around the 4****th**** book,**

**And Cho would somehow fall off the roof….**

**On with it, don't mind my psychotic mind….**

* * *

Just a few moments of that question there was a knock at the door followed by a shout of 'Harry!' Ron's face brightened as he rushed out of the room and downstairs. Danny wasn't sure if he should follow or not. His eyes started drooping and he decided to go to sleep.

He woke up once again; he could see the silhouettes of two sleeping boys in the other beds. Danny frowned, he couldn't remember what his dream was about, but for some reason it seemed important. He looked to the side and was surprised to see a trunk with a note on top of it. As quietly as he could he could and read the note (he could since his night vision allowed him to, as long as he didn't make his eyes glow green of course).

_Danny,_

_Your clothes must have burned up in the fire so I took the liberty of buying more for you (Potter Vault of course)_

_-Remus_

Danny slowly opened the drunk and raised an eyebrow at the clothes; he could see jeans and t-shirts in there. He let out a sigh of relief at the long sleeves, he didn't want anyone seeing his battle scars while he was here. He sighed; he hoped Valerie would be able to fight all the ghosts. He felt guilty, leaving the task with her, but then how could he fight them while he was at Hogwarts? Danny yawned and decided to get some more sleep.

He closed the trunk and crawled into the bed where he fell into another strange dream.

* * *

As Harry Potter shook his best friend, Ron Weasly, awake he glanced at the other dark haired boy. He looked almost dead; you could only tell he was alive by the small rise and fall of his chest. Once his friend was awake he asked "Who is that?"

Ron yawned and muttered "Danny" before getting up and shuffling over to him. Just before he reached out to shake him awake Danny sat up and stared at Ron with alarm. Both Ron and Harry stared at him wide-eyed before Ron cleared his throat and said "Breakfast should be ready soon…"

Danny nodded and walked over to his trunk. He opened it and grabbed a loose long sleeve, no need showing how skinny he was, and took off his other long sleeve to replace it with the new one.

Harry and Ron looked at each other wide-eyed before leaving the room and waiting outside of the door. "Where do you think he got all those scars?" Ron whispered to the green eyed boy.

Harry shrugged and whispered back "There was a lot, did you see? And I think I saw his ribs…."

They both looked at each other and nodded, deciding to keep this information to themselves. Danny stepped out of the room and jumped when he saw the two boys standing by the door. Ron and Harry turned around and made their way downstairs, Danny following after them.

Once they were seated, Ginny kept her gaze on Danny and kept looking over at Harry as well. There was silence around them until Ginny finally spoke. "You look kind of like Harry." She told Danny, who jumped up in surprise.

Danny raised an eyebrow but nodded once he got over his surprise. He continued to eat, getting used to the silence around them. Hermione then chose to speak up. "We didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Hermione Granger." She gave him a smiled when he looked up.

Ginny sighed and gave a smile as well "Ginny Weasly"

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered "Ron Weasly."

Harry sighed when his friends looked at him "Harry Potter…." He murmured, looking back down at his breakfast. Danny stared at his brother and looked back down at his food. He couldn't just say _'I'm your brother who was thought dead for the last whatever years'_ yeah, that wouldn't let anyone have a heart attack.

He sighed and began playing with his food. He never got a chance to appreciate his sister, well they weren't really related but she was still his sister. He never did tell his adoptive parents that he was half-ghost…..The thought of his 'parents' brought tears to his eyes which he quickly blinked away.

"So what year are you going to be in?" Hermione asked him.

He looked up and just as he opened his mouth to speak, his godfather walked into the kitchen. Danny raised an eyebrow, he stayed the night? "You'll be in your sixth year, along with Ron, Hermione, and Harry."

Sixth year...he was turning sixteen soon. He eventually nodded and gave a smile to his godfather. Who smiled back and ruffled his hair. In which Danny rolled his eyes and continued picking at his food. When he raised his head again he saw the others staring at him, surprise clearly showing in his eyes.

But when he saw Harry's eyes he clearly saw pain in them. Danny looked away quickly. Remus had told him what happened to Harry, he lost HIS godfather just a few weeks ago. So Danny chose not to mention anything.

The halfa sighed, wondering who was going to tell his brother that they were….well related. He sure hoped it wouldn't be Remus, for some reason Danny thought that Harry had a temper, and from hearing stories from his godfather his thought would be correct.

When everyone finished eating (minus Danny….) they jumped out of their chairs and hurried outside to play Quidditch. Once that was said a memory flickered into Danny's mind, of a raven haired man flying on a broom around a house.

Shaking his head he decided to help Mrs. Weasly wash the dishes, the four teenagers outside were discussing the mystery of Danny.

* * *

**YUSS! I wrote the chapter!**

***jumps for joy!***

**Oh yuss, I have much planned for this story.**

**MUAHAHA! ESPECIALLY WHEN DEATH EATERS COME ON OVER TO HOGWARTS!**

**Or maybe *evil cackle* I'll have them attack Hogsmede!**

**Lolz, you'll see what happens to Danny if they do *cackles again***


	4. Chapter 4: Talking

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Wow, is this an update you see?**

**Why yes it is! Enjoy it~**

**Ugh, it is so stuffy in my house….**

***bursts into tears***

**I'm going to stalk JKR for killing Sirius….**

**But in this fic, he returns *cackles* you will have to wait for it!**

* * *

A figure was standing in front of him. He tilted his head, wondering who the hell it could be. The darkness around him shifted, and he could see a veil, with a fluttering…curtain? Something of that sort. Danny looked back at the figure only to see people fighting other people, no; dueling the people in black.

He spotted his brother and was impressed, his brother could fight well.

He saw another man, ducking a jet of red light. Harry was watching them. To Danny, the man looked strangely familiar. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled out. That's when Danny saw the green light hit his chest.

He knew what happened.

He knew who that man was now.

Sirius Black had died and fallen through the veil.

There was darkness surrounding him again and he looked at the figure. "Harry James Potter needs his godfather, and you are the only one that can save him."

Danny raised an eyebrow and asked "How? How can I save him?"

The figure merely tilted his head and whispered "Find a book call the Black Veil, and that is where you will find your answers. You must look in a place where all things that are missing turn up. I shall give you a hint, it is in Hogwarts."

And with that said the figure disappeared and Danny shot up in his bed, his blue gaze went over to his brother, who was tossing and turning in his bed. He was tempted to go wake him up but decided against it. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"How can I save him?" he murmured as he got up to change and go downstairs, he needed to think.

Just as he entered the kitchen he spotted his godfather, Remus. Remus gestured for him to sit down in front of him and placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of him, which he politely refused. When Remus raised an eyebrow he said "Chocolate reacts badly with me."

His godfather sat down and asked "Why is that?"

Danny bit his lip, wondering if he should tell him….

"Have you ever heard of a half-human, half-ghost hybrid?" _'Crap, that wasn't supposed to come out o my mouth'_

Remus raised an eyebrow at him; his nervousness was obvious as he said those words. After going through his memories he finally shook his head and asked "Wouldn't the person be half dead and half alive at the same time?"

His godson instantly paled and managed a small wince at the same time. Remus's eyes widened and he managed to stare Danny in the eyes. "It doesn't matter." He murmured quietly, his godson was still pale. "In fact, you and me are the same in some ways?"

Danny smile and asked "Is that where the wolf traits come from?"

Normally, the werewolf would have stared at the person but this time he laughed and ruffled his hair "You sure are smart."

The halfa only shrugged and said "It's natural I guess." He instantly sighed and asked "When are we going to tell Harry?"

"Tell me what?"

* * *

Harry was faintly aware of Danny leaving the room, why he did not know. He waited for about 10 minutes before going downstairs.

"You sure are smart."

Professor Lupin was still here?

"It's natural I guess." Danny was talking with Professor Lupin? They don't even know each other well….

"When are we going to tell Harry?"

He froze, tell him what? "Tell me what?" he winced; he didn't mean to ask that out loud. Danny immediately turned around, tensed up. Once he saw who it was he relaxed and looked over at Remus, who was raising an eyebrow at his actions.

Harry repeated the question "Tell me what?"

Remus chose this time to speak up. "Do you recognize anything about Danny?" Harry glanced at Danny and stared, who raised his head to meet his eyes. They simply stared at each other, not saying any words. When finally, Harry's eyes widened and he slowly took a step back.

"I remember" he whispered as he slowly sat down in a chair, still keeping his gaze on Danny, who gave a weak smile.

"He really is…here?" Harry whispered, tearing his gaze away from his brother and looking over at Remus. Remus only gave a weak smile and nodded his head. Harry, who still had a dazed look, stood up and went upstairs, this was a lot to take in….

* * *

Once the bedroom door shut Danny quickly turned to Remus. "I know a way to save Sirius Black."

Remus looked at Danny in the eyes and murmured "He fell through the veil, there is no-"

"I had a dream; someone showed me how he fell through, that someone told me that Harry needs him, that I'm the only one that can save him. All I need to do is find a book called the Black Veil."

They both stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

"So you are going to save him?" came the werewolf's voice, a slight hint of hop in it.

Danny nodded his head and looked down at the table "I think it might have to do with me being half dead or something, that person told me that….I could find the book in a place where all things that are missing turn up."

Remus racked his memory and finally snapped his fingers "The Room of Requirement."

At Danny's raised eyebrow he continued "It's a wall on the 7th floor, you just think about what you want and pace three times, and a door will show up, leading to what you want. If you ask Harry he would gladly show you, but don't tell him about your plans."

Danny could only nod; he had to keep it a secret. If Harry knew…

"When you find the book, owl me and I will take you to the Black Veil, if you can become invisible."

To show his point Danny turned invisible and visible. "I can, and I can pass through solid objects." After he said that he turned his arm intangible and passed it through the table. Remus stared at his hand and smiled "I think we have a plan on our hands."

Danny only laughed and nodded his head. "Of course we do, we can't complete anything without a plan, right?"

Remus just rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair. Danny suddenly reached for the hot chocolate and took a sip. At his godfather's confused stare he whispered "Might as well get a big jump start on the day."

His godfather only shrugged and continued sipping his. Danny looked at him and asked "When should we look for the book?" Remus thought it over and said slowly "We could…we could go right now, there is still time. Or maybe we could just search today and then if you don't find it you can search for it the rest of the school year."

Danny shrugged, it sounded good to him. "So who is going to teach me the other year's subjects or whatever."

"We could ask Hermione, she would make a great teacher."

"That's sounds alright."

Just then, pale pink sunlight came through the window. Remus pulled some parchment and a quill out of his pocket "Might as well owl Dumbledore asking if we could go to Hogwarts for a visit." Danny smiled and continued drinking his hot chocolate, just imagining the look on Harry's face when he sees his godfather again.

* * *

**I told you I wouldn't let Sirius stay dead, he will come back.**

**Just you wait…**

**And he won't find the book right away, he has to meet Draco!**

**XD I think they will be BEST FRIENDS!**

**Jk, not sure yet.**


	5. Chapter 5: Searching

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

**I think Danny should like Luna.**

**I dunno why, it just seems…..right to me.**

**LOOK A RANDOM QUOTE:**

Black wheeled Buckbeak around, facing the open sky.

"We'll see each other again," he said "You are- truly your father's son Harry…."

He squeezed Buckbeak's sides with his heels. Harry and Hermione jumped back as the enormous wings rose once more….The hippogriff took off into the air….He and his rider became smaller and smaller as Harry gazed after them….then a cloud drifted across the moon….They were gone.

~Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban; Chapter Twenty Two (Hermione's Secret) page 415

**I love this book and movie, but I think the 7****th**** book can top it.**

* * *

"Hermione, I have something to ask you." Hermione turned and smiled at her ex-professor.

"What is it?" she questioned, curious at what it could be.

Remus sighed and asked "Can you tutor Danny from the years 5 and under?" Hermione got a huge smile on her face and she nodded her head. Remus let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and said "Thank you, when we come back-"

"Where are you two going?"

The werewolf only gave a smile and said "Hogwarts, we need to speak to Dumbledore about something."

"About what?"

Remus remembered that whenever Hermione had something on her mind, she would never stop until she had answers. "Just some stuff that will help Danny this year, don't worry about it. Maybe I'll ask him if you four would like to go and spend the rest of the summer there."

Her face brightened and she left to tell her friends. Remus sighed; at least he managed to change the subject….

He spotted his godson and gestured for him to stand by him. Danny gave a smile and said "When are we going to Hogwarts?"

Remus chuckled, strait to the point….just like Harry somehow. He looked at Danny's wind-swept hair. "You went flying?" Remus asked, wondering if he was flying in his ghost form or on a broom, most likely his ghost form.

"Yeah, I'm used to waking up early so I decided to go fly…"

"You should really be careful, if people find out who you are then….then Voldemort would be able to find out about you and try to…I don't know, kill you or capture you." Remus explained, staring at his godson in the eyes.

Danny's lip twitched at the name of the dark wizard but nodded his head. Remus smiled and grabbed a pinch of the Floo Powder. Once he explained what he had to say and gave the password to the Headmasters office Danny was gone in a swirl of green flames.

Remus ran a hand through his hair and sighed. _'I hope we can find that book' _was his last thought before disappearing in the flames.

* * *

"_SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"_

Sirius Black shot up from where he was laying and looked around, he was surrounded by darkness. So dark, and yet it was comforting…

He could hear voices, they sounded familiar…who were they?

"Padfoot."

He turned around, surprised to see the grinning face of his best friend. "Prongs?" he whispered, not believing his eyes. Prongs, James Potter, held out his arms. Sirius slowly walked over and hugged him.

"It's been a long time" Sirius heard his best friend murmur. Sirius said nothing, he felt guilty, because he had left his godson behind. As if James could read his mind, he said "Don't blame your self Padfoot, but don't worry, you are going to get out of here soon."

Sirius pulled back and eyed his friends with a raised eyebrow. James rolled his eyes and right next to them an image appeared. Both friends looked inside the image and spotted Remus and a raven haired teen in the Room of Requirement.

"That's….that's Danny isn't it?"

James nodded and smiled sadly "He's going to be the one to get you out of here…."

Sirius looked at him, confusion written all over his face. James got a sad look on his face and waved his hand over the image. It changed and showed Danny, entering some type of portal. Sirius flinched when he heard the boy scream as he was electrocuted.

"He turned half-ghost, and because of that...well he will get you out. Harry needs you….and Danny is going to get you out."

They stared at each other for a few moments before the Azkaban escapee got a huge grin on his face and said "That's sounds great." James patted his back and sat down, continuing to watch over his two sons while Sirius did the same.

* * *

Danny bit his lip; there were so many stacks of books! How could he find the right one? He resisted blasting books; he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He glanced over at Remus and a name popped up in his head. Without thinking he whispered "Moony?"

Said person snapped his head in Danny's direction, confusion on his face. Danny shrugged and murmured "It just popped up in my head when I looked at you." Remus seemed to look older as he turned around and continued looking for the book.

Danny shook his head, and continued to look. He suddenly got the feeling he was being watched and looked around, his muscles tense, ready for a fight. He shook his head; he really had to stop doing that. But with the war going on, it would really help.

He thought of something, maybe he would be able to convince Harry to restart the DA, from what Dumbledore said…it seemed like a pretty good idea. After another hour of searching they decided to go back to the Burrow.

As they walked through the corridors a blue wisp came out of his mouth. He turned around, and found himself face to face with one of the Hogwarts ghosts. Danny slowly put down his glowing hand (when did he raise it?) and let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry…." He murmured sheepishly and stared down at his shoes.

The ghost merely smiled and said "Considering it was you then it doesn't matter, all the ghosts know how you protect your town and how you saved nearly the whole world from Pariah."

Danny's head snapped up, his eyes wide "You know about that?"

"Well of course, nothing goes by us ghosts."

Danny blushed and said his good-byes as Remus led him towards the Headmasters office. As he stepped into the flames he heard his godfather ask something about the kids staying here but he was gone before he heard Dumbledore's answer.

Right as he stepped out of the fireplace he spotted the teen's sitting down on the floor, just talking. Danny spotted someone who wasn't here before…she had blond hair and a dreamy look in her eyes when she looked right at him.

He found out that he couldn't speak….he just continued to look into her eyes. He snapped out of it when the flames erupted and Remus came out. Danny smiled at him and went over by the teens.

"Hello Danny." A voice said. He turned and found himself staring at the blonde.

"Hi…" he replied and gave a nervous laugh.

"How did you know his name Luna?" Ginny asked, staring wide-eyed at her friends. Danny was curious as well, he didn't expect for the others to tell this girl his name….since he had just met everyone the other day.

"I've heard about him, of course. You just talk to the Hogwarts ghosts." She said, staring at him with her silver-grey eyes. Danny's eyes widened, the ghosts talked about him? As if the girl could read his mind she said "They seem to take a liking to you, who wouldn't after-"

"You kids get to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer"

Danny let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, the mysterious girl was still staring at him, and her eyes showed that she must be a million miles away. But Danny could not look away from them….they were so inviting, as if she wanted him to see what world she was in.

"That's wonderful!" a voice exclaimed, causing him to look at what the fuss was about.

Danny met Remus's eyes and gave a smile; they would be able to look for the book. "Now, everyone get your stuff! We should be leaving in a bit, Luna I talked to your father and he said it was alright."

Luna nodded her head and said "I suppose I should go home and get my things; I guess Hogwarts will be fun, even though I couldn't go with my Dad to find the Crumple-Horned Snorkack." She nodded her head once again and stood up, skipping over to the door.

"Well….summer will be fun with her around!" Ron said cheerfully, earning a smack on the head from Ginny.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I got Luna's personality right….**

**Lol I'm so weird. I act like Luna sometimes….**

**Dun, Dun, Dun Danny's gonna fall in lahveee!**

**XD well anyways, I'll see you all next time!**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Findings

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

**I'm going to put Sirius quotes (from the book) in this fic until Sirius is back!**

Sirius, who was right beside Harry, let out his usual barklike laugh.

"No one would have made me a prefect; I spent too much time in detention with James. Lupin was the good boy, he got the badge."

"I think Dumbledore might have hoped I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends," said Lupin. "I need scarcely say that I failed dismally."

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix; Chapter Nine (The Woes Of Mrs. Weasley) page 170

**Lol, I love Sirius quotes, expect more. You better, don't be surprised when there is more.**

* * *

Harry studied his brother, he seemed so….tense, as if waiting for someone to jump out at him and fight him. He hadn't exactly told his friends that Danny's his brother….he wasn't sure how they reacted….well Hermione would have hugged him saying how great it was to have a family, Ron would not say anything, probably be blunt about his thoughts, Luna would mention something about Wrackspurts….Ginny would probably be happy as well.

He looked over at Danny, who was looking around the Gryffindor Common Room, and his gaze met his. Harry gave a smile and continued taking his things upstairs. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna had already taken their things to the girl's dormitories and the boys (including Harry) still needed to put their belongings in the boys.

Somehow Dumbledore managed to place another bed in the dormitory, and the room seemed bigger.

Magic is awesome.

Harry went back downstairs with Ron to find Danny already gone. Before he could ask Ginny shrugged and said "He went with Professor Lupin."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "We don't have to call him Professor Lupin, he said we could call him Remus, remember?" Ginny huffed but didn't reply; leave it to Hermione to correct anything and everyone that's wrong.

"You know; he kind of looks like you." Ron suddenly said, staring at Harry before going over to sit down by the fire. Harry stayed silent, he already knew this.

Before anyone else could say anything Danny burst through the portrait hole, talking in a low hushed voice with Remus Lupin.

After a few moments Remus waved good-bye to everyone and left the Common Room, leaving everyone staring at Danny. "What?" he asked, slowly walking over to one of the chairs by the fire. They eventually looked away…

….except Hermione who decided to ask "What were you and Remus talking about?" everyone besides Danny and Luna groaned, trust Hermione to ask that.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Danny replied with a strange smile on his face.

Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing, Harry recognized that smile. In fact, he had it on his face plenty of times whenever he was planning something. Maybe Danny could use some help….though maybe he didn't want to know what he was up to, he just wanted a nice quiet year…..despite the fact that the Prophecy was hanging over his head.

* * *

Some weeks later Danny sighed, he already read the text books from first year to third year, practiced the spells (Harry taught his DADA spells properly), and was trying to convince Hermione that he was not up to something.

He also learned something; apparently with concentration he could learn things faster.

Usually, he would be out fighting a ghost and not get enough sleep, so that caused him to not pay attention in class. He felt the icy chill in his chest start up and he felt it coming up, so he closed his eyes (and mouth) and forced it back down.

Over the weeks he learned about all the ghosts, especially Peeves, and everyone else (besides Luna and the staff members) were quite surprised that Danny talked to them as if they were great friends. Danny shook his head out of the memories and turned around.

Surprise, surprise, it was Peeves, who was trying to bother Hermione.

"Peeves…" he called out and gave a smile when he turned to look at him. When he was sure Hermione was not looking he let his eyes flash green, causing the poltergeist to shriek and fly away.

He stifled his laughter, since he was in the library, unaware that Hermione was watching him.

* * *

There was silence in the common room, the girls had already gone up to bed as had Ron, leaving Harry and Danny downstairs. Harry was thinking about the Prophecy while Danny was reading a book. He was brought out of his thoughts when Danny suddenly asked "Hey you're in charge of the DA, right?"

Harry nodded, giving him a confused look, where was this conversation going….?

"Maybe you should continue it….from what I heard about the war….they might need extra help."

He thought it over for a few minutes and finally replied "I guess I could, I'll have to talk with Dumbledore though, and whoever the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be." Danny gave a smile and nodded, settling back into his book.

Harry hesitated but then asked "Why do you spend so much time with Remus?"

Blue met Emerald for a moment before he looked away. "Were looking for something, it's very important and before you ask," he gave a mysterious smile, the same one he had the first day they were here. "It's a surprise."

After that there was more silence. Danny eventually closed the book and went upstairs, returning later to go out the Common Room.

Harry stared after him, wondering what the surprise would be. "As long as it doesn't have anything to do with any danger." He muttered as he continued looking at the flames.

* * *

Danny bit his lip, floating around the room in his ghost form while his godfather searched walking. "Where could that book be?" he asked out loud, searching through a pile of books that were up on a shelf. He got to the highest shelf and spotted one lone book sitting there. He slowly reached for it and wiped the dust off.

He read the title and a smile crawled onto his face. "Remus! I found the book!" he called out as he slowly floated down towards the ground. Once his godfather was standing next to him he changed back to his human form and showed him the book.

Remus scanned the title, wearing a smile on his face. He slowly took the book out and was surprised to see the title disappear. When he put it back into his godson's hands the title reappeared. His smile grew wider as he said "Well that helps with everything."

Danny, who had been watching the whole time, looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked as he opened the book and scanned the inside of it.

Remus laughed and answered "I mean that you are the only one who could read, I don't know why of course, but maybe the book will tell you something about it." Danny just nodded as he continued to read a certain piece of information.

"It says that 'The only person who could make it through the Black Veil and out is the person who symbols life and death.' So I suppose that means me, since I'm half dead and half alive….maybe that's why I could read the book." Danny said.

Remus sighed sadly, that information about Danny seemed to sadden him every time. He ruffled Danny's hair and said "Once you finish reading it we'll go to the Department of Mysteries….I'm not sure how we'll get in there-"

He was cut off when Danny said "I could get us in there." He handed the book to his godfather and changed to his ghost half. Focusing on being on the other side of his godfather he vanished in a small cloud of green, only to reappear next to him.

"You can teleport." Remus said after shaking the shock away from him. Danny smiled and grabbed Remus's hand, both of them vanishing in a small cloud of green and they reappeared close to the door. "Amazing, didn't even feel a thing." Remus said with a smile on his face.

Danny smiled back and changed back to human. He opened the door and walked out, Remus following him. "I guess I should go to bed." He said with a sigh as he grabbed the book.

The werewolf only gave a smile and decided to walk him to the Common Room, wondering when they'll be able to go to the Department of Mysteries.

* * *

**Yes they found the book because frankly, I want Sirius to come back.**

**He is my favorite character *starts sobbing***

**Why did he have to die? WHY!**

***coughs***

**Well, please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Back

**I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Danny Phantom.**

**What's this? AN UPDATE! YAYZ!**

**If I did then Sirius would never die….Well the fifth book didn't really say he was hit with the Killing Curse…**

Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light; He was laughing at her. "Come on. You can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

~Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix; Chapter Twenty-Five (Beyond The Veil) page 805

**See, it could have been any spell, it could have been a stunning spell and he only tripped into the damn curtain- I mean Veil.**

**HA! I hope you believe this theory!**

**So har dee har har, Sirius is going to come back.**

* * *

Danny managed to keep the book to himself, except whenever Hermione saw him with it she would always ask about it.

But then, what do you expect from a bookworm?

When it was one day away from all the kids returning to Hogwarts (he had finished studying, yay.) he ran downstairs and out the portrait hole, knowing that everyone was staring after him. He ran and nearly ran into the person he was looking for.

Giving an excited smile he said "I read the whole book! I know exactly what to do."

Remus gave a smile and helped him off the floor. "That's great, Danny. I suppose we should speak to Dumbledore now….." Danny's smile only grew wider as he began running towards the Headmaster's office. Once he was standing in front of the statue, waiting for Remus.

Remus just raised an eyebrow and asked "Why are you so happy?"

Danny gave a laugh and answered "Because, I can't wait to see the look on Harry's face! He seems so down lately….and all of us just want him to be happy."

The ex-professor smiled and ruffled his hair. "I think you should tell him," he said "Because he doesn't trust anyone easily, once he sees Sirius he'll think it's a trick, because he was the one who saw his fall through the Veil."

Danny smiled and nodded "Alright then, see you later." He said as he changed to his ghost half, turned invisible, and flew away. He soon reached the portrait, changed back to human from around the corner, muttered the password, and went inside.

Once he stepped in he scanned the room for familiar messy hair. He rushed over to his brother and said "Harry, I need to talk to you, in private, like right, right now." Harry looked up at him and nodded, following him out of the portrait hole.

Danny led him into a classroom and cast privacy charms. "Alright, so I know you won't believe me, but I have a question." He took a deep breath and asked "What would you do if you could bring Sirius back?"

Harry stared at him for a moment before answering "I would do anything, why are you asking me this?"

The halfa only gave a smile and said "I can do that, the book I've been reading for the past few days, it…..it tells me exactly what to do once I get inside the Veil, and I can bring him out of there. Look, I know you won't believe me….but maybe I could convince Remus to have you come along!"

His brother looked shocked for a few longs moments, so long that the smile slipped off of Danny's face.

"Harry?" he asked softly, shaking his shoulder "Are you alright?" Harry just nodded his head; he seemed to be deep in thought.

Finally he looked up and said "That would be fine, thank you." Danny gave a huge smile and grabbed his hand, pulling his as they both ran to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

They stood there, staring up at the Veil. Danny turned to Harry and muttered "I have to tell you something, do not tell anyone else." Harry could only nod, trying to push back the memories of what had happened here.

Danny sighed and said in a rush "I'm half-ghost." Harry looked at Danny immediately, eyes going wide. Before his brother could say anything, Danny continued "And that's why I could get Sirius out, because I'm the symbol for life and death."

Harry finally nodded his head, accepting the fact that Danny was half-ghost. Danny gave a small smile before white rings went up and down. "That's a new change." Remus said suddenly, gesturing to Danny's outfit.

It was a new change, from his jumpsuit to some black jeans and a white hoodie. He still kept the gloves and boots, only this time the gloves were black. Danny gave another smile before walking closer to the Veil.

"Be careful."

Danny turned around and said "I'm always careful." And with that said he took a step through the Veil and vanished.

* * *

Sirius continued talking with his best friend James. Over the time he had been here he saw Lily as well, though she continued watching over her sons. So really, he hadn't seen much of her.

One day while they were talking, Sirius felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to find a teenager with white hair and green eyes, staring at him….except he was floating…."Are you Sirius Black?" he questioned, tilting his head.

Sirius nodded and the teen smiled. The teen summoned the white rings around his waist and his white hair changed to black. When he opened his eyes they were an amazing blue. "Let's go then." He said, holding out his hand.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and asked "Where are we going?"

The teen bit his lip and finally after a few moments he said "Out of here." The animagus looked shock for a moment before turning to James. James gave him a pat on the back and gave the teen a hug before vanishing.

Sirius brushed away the tears and turned to the teen.

"Are you going to take my hand or not?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

Sirius took his hand.

* * *

Harry and Remus watched the Veil, it had been almost an hour since Danny had gone in there, and he had yet to come out. Remus bit his lip, wondering where the hell his godson could be and finally, he walked out of the Veil with a wide smile, pulling Sirius Black along with him.

Danny pulled Sirius towards Remus and Harry, who was staring at his godfather wide eyed.

Sirius spread his arms out and Harry slowly walked into his arms. Once his godfather's arms were wrapped around him he gave him a fierce hug back.

Danny smiled at the sight, as long as there was a smile on Harry's face, everything would be okay. He fingered something invisible around his neck, wondering why they would give him such a necklace….they only told him that he would need it later….

He bit his lip, wondering why he would need such a necklace. He tried to question them but they just sent him off in search of Sirius….When he felt Remus's gaze on him he changed to his ghost half and grabbed everyone's arms.

With a cloud of green, they disappeared.

* * *

Lord Voldemort stared down at his faithful-yet cowardly-servant. This piece of information served so great to him. Not only was Sirius Black back, but the boy, Daniel, was half-ghost!

He laughed, high pitched and coldly, this served a great purpose to his plans.

After all, who wouldn't want to raise an heir that was half-ghost?

* * *

**OH NO! I JUST REVEALED WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE!**

**Ha, now you know my plan. And YAY! SIRIUS IS BACK!**

**Anyways~ Updates will be slower, I start school on Monday, and my school is pretty far, so yeah…**

**Updates will be like, when I was in Middle School. Except this is High School so updates might usually happen on Tuesdays and weekends.**

**Don't get your hopes up, okay? Updates WILL be slower. Review please~**

**Bye!**

**Also, the necklace has a meaning, you will find out either late…..or in the possible sequel….I think I'm just going to collide both 6****th**** and 7****th****, they might still be on the run because frankly, that's cool. Or still at Hogwarts with-**

**NO SPOILERS! SORRY!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fate

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I started school! **

**So I guess I can update….I guess.**

**Strawberry Fanta is awesome. Grape is awesome too.**

**Wait- why are we talking about drinks?**

**See, there I go with my psychotic talking….**

* * *

Danny bit his lip as he stared at the food in front of him. Sure it looked delicious, but he just wasn't hungry for some reason. Harry had already told everyone else (except Luna, Danny walked her back to the Ravenclaw Common Room….) and they didn't seem to believe it.

So when Danny walked into the Gryffindor Common room, he spotted a black dog barking happily over the chest of Ron Weasley. Ron looked as if he was about to have a heart attack, Hermione looked speechless (that's a first), Harry was laughing really hard, Remus was just smiling, and Ginny seemed to be trying to piece together a puzzle.

What a strange picture.

Danny sighed and picked up his fork, choosing to just mix around the food….or whatever was on his plate. For some reason, he had a feeling something bad was going to happen, not to anyone because whenever he got this feeling, he could usually tell who was going to get hurt or something.

Something bad was going to happen to him self.

Finally after what seemed like hours (it possibly was) they went off to the common room, thankfully going to bed.

* * *

_He was standing somewhere; it was grey all around him. He could barely see…._

_Just then he heard a voice, he recognized it from the Veil._

"_Hello Halfa."_

_Danny smiled and bowed, he was supposed to anyways, this was Fate._

_A figure emerged from the gray, his blue eyes gleaming as he spotted the one he was watching over. Danny's brow furrowed as images were placed in his mind. He looked up at Fate in confusion, in which Fate responded to "You have to let that happen, the rest will just play out."_

_Fate took another step closer and looked into his eyes. "You have to keep up the act until your brother shall need you. Do not worry about anything; just think of your Fate."_

_Danny nodded and started fingering his necklace, the question remained unasked as Fate's mouth went into a half smile._

"_You must keep it on at all times, never take it off."_

_Danny nodded once as the grey started to go darker. He shot a questioning glance at Fate, who only waved good bye._

_The halfa watched as the grey was replaced by black and images started playing, he tilted his head, they had a word for it….he just couldn't remember. As a pale young man began walking towards a house the answer finally came to him. They weren't images!_

_They were memories._

_But from who?_

_The memories were merely focusing on specific objects. Then, the memories went deeper. Showing four people holding the very same objects and he realized who they were and what the objects were._

_The people were the founders of Hogwarts._

_The objects belonged to them._

_And finally another memory came up._

_He knew what the objects were._

* * *

When Danny opened his eyes he was surprised that it was still night, possibly midnight….or possibly morning. He slowly stood up from his bed and glanced around, everyone was sleeping peacefully, hell even Harry. Which was shocking because from the information (and the time over the summer) he tended to have a lot of nightmares.

He slowly walked downstairs to the common room, not tired at all. From staying up late because of ghost hunting, he was used to it. His eyes flashed when he spotted someone sitting there but calmed down. Closing his eyes since he knew they were still a glowing green.

"Hey Ginny." He said as he sat down on a chair while she stayed on a sofa. She gave him a smile before returning to look at the flames. He raised an eyebrow and asked "Is there something bothering you?" she just laughed and said nothing.

Danny sighed and leaned back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling in the process. "My friend, she used to ask me 'Are you okay?' whenever I was hurt or something. I would either not answer, lie, or just glare."

He looked over at Ginny, seeing her eyebrow raise at the last one. He gave a bitter laugh and said "How can you be okay when you have a gash on your arm that's bleeding freely?" her eyes widened and she dropped her gaze, seeming to be deep in thought.

"You like Harry, don't you."

In an instant she was glaring at him. He rolled his eyes and said "I'm not going to tell him."

Her face softened and she asked "Why did you say that then?"

"I've seen how you look at him." He said and looked back up at the ceiling "It reminds me of how my friend looked at me and how I would look at her."

He could hear the smile in her voice as she asked "What's her name?"

Danny sighed and whispered "Her name was Sam Manson; she had beautiful purple eyes and a different way of looking at life. She was a Goth, an ultra cycle vegetarian, and she always made me smile when I was around her. She always helped me whenever I didn't or did need it. She was amazing."

There was silence and he finally looked at her. Her eyes showed that she was saddened by his use of 'was'. "If you don't mind me asking," she asked in a whisper "How did she die?"

Danny smiled sadly before replying "Explosion at my home, my other friend and my family were caught in it as well. They liked to make inventions, ghost hunting inventions because our town has a lot of ghosts. So I guess one of their inventions messed up….and I couldn't save any of them."

Ginny sighed and shook her head "It seems that these days we are all surrounded by death…." She murmured before looking up again "Ghosts haunted your town?"

Danny smiled and replied "They didn't exactly haunt it, you see, there was a regular town ghost named Phantom, and all the ghosts pretty much hated him so they always tried to take over the town (or world) one way or another. And so, Phantom would always stop them….if he were alive everything he did would kill him."

Her eyes widened and she asked "Was there anything he did that made the ghosts here like him?"

The halfa tilted his head to the side and asked "What do you mean?"

She laughed a little and explained "You see, Luna is my friend, and she's been telling me about this certain Phantom, so whenever I asked her to tell me more she would respond 'Just ask the ghosts, I'm sure they would love to tell you' and skip off."

Danny chuckled and replied "That sounds like her." He pretended to be deep in thought before saying "Well, there was this one ghost that tried to take over our town….his name was Pariah Dark. And he had a lot of power. My dad had just finished an invention that gave a sort of power boost; it was sort of like a armor. And he put him back in a sort of coffin, nearly wasting all his energy. As I said before, a lot of things he did could have killed him, and this nearly did."

She stayed silent, simply staring at him. "Do you think he'll come here?" she finally asked.

Danny shrugged "Maybe, he tends to stay close to me for some reason. Not sure why."

She only gave a smile and replied "Maybe it's because-"

"Why are you two still awake?"

They both turned when they spotted someone at the wall (where Sirius and Remus were staying, apparently magic can form another room). Danny smiled and stood up, going over to give the werewolf a hug.

"Just talking" he said as he smiled up at his godfather.

Remus just raised an eyebrow but nodded his head. "You two should be in bed though." And with that said they all left to bed.

"Goodnight Danny." Ginny said with a smile on her face.

Danny simply gave a mischievous grin and said "Goodnight Ginny, and you should tell him soon."

He was responded by a near hit on his arm.

* * *

**Well, you guys are lucky I managed to write this.**

**You see, I started school (YAY!) and I'm home until about 5.**

**I live very far from my school, I take the school bus.**

**Well whatever,**

**Please review :3?**


	9. Chapter 9: Draco

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**What's this? (What's this? There's color everywhere!) Is it an update?**

**Why, yes it is since I'm typing.**

**Remember, I can only update on Fridays and Weekends.**

**Ow, my laptop is burning my lap.**

**Damn you laptop.**

**I made Danny be friends with a Hufflepuff, Justin. And a Gryffindor, Neville. And possibly Malfoy, as seen in this chapter. Deal with it or eat pudding.**

* * *

Danny walked down the corridors, heading towards Myrtles bathroom. He really needed to ask a question about something that had been bothering him for days. He pushed open the door and stopped in his tracks. He spotted a very familiar person sitting down on the floor. He had only met him a few days ago and found out that his brother and him were enemies.

Said person glanced up and instantly put on a glare.

"What do you want?" he asked, sneering at him as he did so. Danny shrugged and walked inside, looking for the ghost that stayed in this bathroom. "Can't you see I'm in here? Get out of here!" Danny stopped and spun around.

"No, I will not leave because I need to speak with Myrtle. This isn't your bathroom Draco Malfoy, so just shut it." He turned around quickly when he felt the familiar chill in his chest, coming slowly out of his mouth. He gave a smile as he spotted the ghost. "Hello Myrtle." He said with a wave and smiled wider when she smiled back at him.

"Hello Danny, how have you been these days? Enjoying Hogwarts?" she asked him, tilting her head to the side.

"I have been very good, thank you for asking. And Hogwarts has been great! I still haven't gotten lost….and I was hoping for that." he replied and ended with a mock sigh, which caused her to laugh at his antics.

After a few moments of chatting she left the bathroom, to explore the drains.

Danny glanced at the Slytherin, who just sat there staring at him the whole time. "What?" he questioned as he turned to leave.

He stopped and turned around "You shouldn't keep this all bottled up you know, I guess we could talk to each other if you like."

"Why would I ever want to talk to you?"

Danny turned away and whispered softly "Being controlled isn't the best thing ever."

He left, leaving Draco staring after him.

* * *

Danny leaned back against a chair, deep in thought. It was great that it was the weekend; he couldn't stand all those classes with a certain Slytherin still looking at him weird. He didn't know how he knew what was going on with Draco….perhaps it was because he had seen it before.

He shook his head, remembering when Freakshow had gotten another staff and had returned to control him. He shivered remembering the brief flashes of what he had done….he had nearly killed Sam….and she was the one who managed to get him out of his control…..

"Danny, are you alright?"

He turned towards his brother's voice, who was looking at him worriedly. Danny gave a small smile and nodded his head "Just thinking." He replied as he looked up at the ceiling. He bit his lip as he thought of one of the Unforgivable Curses.

The Imperius Curse.

When he and Hermione read over it he knew one thing, he did not want to be under that curse. He knew the feeling, the one where people take over you to do their bidding, to have your free will taken away from you…..hurting those you care about.

He stood up and went out of the portrait hole, deciding to go for a flight. He turned the corner of a corridor and turned invisible. He transformed into his ghost form, a sigh leaving his lips as he welcomed it. He hadn't been in it for about a week…..any longer than that could cause his powers to flare up.

He went through the walls of the castle and out into the open air, though he only stayed on the Quidditch field. He soared through the air, still invisible and enjoying the wind. After about an hour he flew back inside, nearly flying into a ghost.

"Hello young Phantom." The ghost said with a smile. Danny smiled back, recognizing the ghost at Sir Nicholas from their own House.

He waved goodnight but the ghost placed a hand on his shoulder. Danny turned back with an eyebrow raised. "Just wanted to say thanks." The ghost said and floated away. Danny blushed lightly; he knew what the thanks was for. It was for not having Pariah Dark take over everything in the world.

He lowered himself to the ground and stayed standing there, causing a soft white glow all around him. Luckily, none of the people in the portraits were around to complain. Danny heard movement behind him and turned around, wand raised from his hiding place.

He lowered his wand when he saw who it was, Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, hello Luna." He said with a smile. Then his eyes widened as he realized he was still in his ghost form.

Luna either didn't notice or didn't care as she said "Hello Danny, it is a very lovely evening isn't it?"

Danny's eyebrow furrowed but he still looked up at the sky. His eyes widened as the stars twinkled merrily in the darkness of it. "It is pretty lovely, isn't it?" he whispered, lost in the twinkle and shine of each star.

"Yes, they are just like people you see," she was still looking up at the sky when Danny shot her a questioning glance. "Each stare shines brightly, just like each person. Each person shines at a different thing." She tore her gaze from the sky and looked right at him. "You shine brightly, Daniel Remus Potter. You just don't know it yet." She finished; a serious tone to her usually dreamy voice.

And with that said she walked away from him, disappearing right around the corner.

Danny stared at the corner she disappeared off to, wondering the mystery of Luna Lovegood. He sighed and started to fly towards the Common Room, he needed a good nights sleep.

* * *

He bit his lip as he sat down in the bathroom. He had been coming here nearly everyday, just to think about his orders from the Dark Lord. How could he kill Dumbledore of all people? That was nearly impossible, unless you were actually Dumbledore himself!

He hated that his father was basically controlling his life; he never really wanted to be a Death Eater. Just seeing the Dark Lord's face sent chills up his spine. He frowned…didn't Potter see his rebirth? Front and center, tied to a stone or something?

He only remembered very few details because his father kept gloating about it around the house.

He couldn't help but feel….bad for Potter. He had seen Diggory get killed and watched as the Dark Lord return.

Then his so called godfather died, killed by his Aunt Bella. And the end of last year he could see usual emerald eyes, ready for any insult from him dulled and lifeless. He laughed dryly, was he actually caring for his enemy? At least for his safety….

But this year….something must have happened that made him seem almost happy. _'Possibly Danny….'_ He thought, remembering the strange blue eyed, black haired boy that talked with all the Hogwarts ghost whenever he had the chance.

The one that seemed to know exactly what he was going through.

'_Had he gone through this in a different way?' _he wondered as he rested his head back against the tile. It could have been possible, but perhaps it wasn't the Dark Lord ruining Danny's life. Draco frowned, wondering when the blue eyed boy had gone from 'Fenton' to 'Danny'.

Not many people knew his surname; he usually told them it was Fenton. _'Possibly Muggleborn….'_ He mused, but then….he wouldn't have known all the ghosts names….he was never late to class…he sighed and closed his eyes, all this thinking was making him tired.

But still, one questioned remained in his mind.

Should he talk with Danny?

* * *

**It's short right?**

**Sorry if it is, but this is the best I got for today.**

**Fanfiction is being a bottled soda for going to pages.**

**I hate when that happens .**

**Don't you hate it too?**


	10. Chapter 10: Stars

**I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.**

**N: Aww, I love you all so much!**

**L: ignore her, she was just crying, she turns really psychotic after**

***glares and eyes get a red tinge***

**N: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**L: *cringes* NOTHING!**

**N: *smiles* okay! *eats pudding***

**L: *whispers* you see!**

**

* * *

**

Danny shot up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He glanced out the window and groaned; it was possibly one in the morning. He sighed and got dressed; there was no way he could sleep after a nightmare like that.

He shivered, remembering his evil future self's cold red eyes….

He walked through the portrait hole, silently snickering when the Fat Lady muttered "that tickles." He changed to his ghost form whilst he was invisible and started flying around the castle. Eventually he came to the same spot where he had spoken with Luna, just staring up at the stars. He changed back to his human form and simply stared up at the sky.

He gave a smile as the stars twinkled above him. "Hey Jazz." He muttered, nearly laughing as one star seemed to sparkle even brighter. "Even though you weren't my sister, I still miss you. So much, I wish you could be here with me." he murmured with a sad smile.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Tucker, I miss you too. I can't believe that you're gone. I miss your lame jokes, I miss your technology. Which, if you went here, you would probably die of boredom."

"Sam…." He murmured in a quiet voice, emotions running through his body, making him want to cry. A small smile graced his lips as he continued "I miss you too, so much. I never got a chance to tell you that I liked you." He let out a bitter laugh "I wouldn't have been able to go out with you anyway, with danger surrounding me…"

He opened his eyes and looked up at the stars once again "Mom and Dad, even though you guys weren't my mom and dad, you still treated me like your own son, and I treated you like parents. I'm glad you raised me. But I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you…" he whispered as he slowly slumped to the floor.

Danny gave a sigh and whispered "I miss you guys so much."

He heard footsteps and quickly looked up, his wand already in his hand as he pointed it at….

…a familiar blond haired boy.

"Oh, hello." Danny said pleasantly as he sank to the floor again.

The Slytherin only raised an eyebrow at him, as if wondering he had lost his mind. _'Perhaps I have.' _thought Danny. He wondered that sometimes too.

Danny stared as the blonde sat down on the floor, not close to him, but far enough to hear each other talk. "What you said the other day," Draco started, staring down at the grey floor. "Did you really mean it?"

The Gryffindor nodded slowly. He let out a sigh and leaned back, his head hitting the wall. "I don't know if I can tell you," Danny finally admitted, his blue eyes meeting surprised grey ones. "I have bad trusting issues."

Draco nodded; he had some trusting issues as well, so he could understand this.

They sat in silence, just sitting there. When it was near curfew Danny was the first to leave. After waving good-bye to the Slytherin he turned the corner.

Draco could have sworn he saw a flash of light, but pushed it off as a trick of light.

* * *

On the weekend Danny found himself bored. So he got up from the common room chair and went to the Marauder Quarters (as Remus and Sirius decided to call it) muttering the password ('Chocolate Addiction') Danny walked inside.

"Hello Moony!" Danny said cheerfully as he spotted his godfather. Calling him Moony seemed easier now, when he called him Remus it made him fell older, so he just stuck with Moony.

Said person smiled at his godson, noticing the circles under his eyes, indicating lack of sleep. "Did you get some sleep last night?" he asked, staring at him worriedly. Danny sighed and shook his head, sitting down in one of the chairs as he did so.

"Just a nightmare about something that happened in another timeline." He said nonchalantly, nearly bursting into laughter at the look on his godfather's face. After a few moments of silence surrounding them Remus finally snapped out of his shock and just raised an eyebrow.

Danny gave a small smile towards him and looked out the window, enjoying the sight of the sparkling lake and the Giant Squid. "I'm not sure I can talk about it…" the halfa said with a sigh, looking into the cloudless sky.

"I understand." He heard the sympathy in his voice and Danny relaxed, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth of the sun.

"There was this test in my high school, one that could tell us our futures," he began, his voice no louder than a whisper "I somehow managed to get the answers, and by me getting the answers it would have caused my family, friends, and teacher to be caught in an explosion. And I would be sent to my arch enemy."

He opened his eyes; they flashed green in the reflection of the window. He let out a bitter laugh and leaned against the wall "My arch enemy is half ghost as well, made everything so wrong when we fought, because he wanted me as a son to rule the world or something."

Danny sighed and whispered "Being there with him in that alternate timeline, it caused me to want my ghost half ripped out of me. You see, with my ghost half it causes my emotions to be stronger. SO by ripping out my ghost half, I wanted to get rid of my emotions all together. So he did that, he separated me from my ghost half.

"Then my ghost half, Phantom, decided to rip out his. So after that was done Phantom combined with Plasmius (arch enemy) and his evil side…merged with my ghost half, creating the most evil ghost in the world. And when I met him it was 10 years into the future, everything was destroyed. And he tried to kill them again in order for me to become him."

Danny shook his head, getting rid of the memories that kept creeping up on him. "I managed to defeat him but they still were caught in the explosion, except they got saved by the Master of Time." Right here Danny gave a small smile, remembering Clockwork.

"He saved them, and took my evil self to a rift in time. I learned a new power from him; I rarely use it because it reminds me so much of him…"

The halfa finally looked at Remus, giving a watery smile.

Remus couldn't smile back; he only frowned and muttered "You went through a lot kiddo."

Danny laughed and replied "Yeah, not as much as Harry I bet."

The werewolf sighed and said "I guess you both went through a lot, what a pair of brothers you make."

The halfa nodded and whispered "An odd pair."

* * *

**Short chapter I know.**

**But I am currently putting cream on my legs.**

**Because I am going to wear a pink skirt *shivers***

**I dislike pink.**

**._.**


	11. Chapter 11: Together

**I do not own Danny Phantom nor do I own Harry Potter.**

**Though, I do own a Harry Potter sweater and a backpack.**

**Right now, I am awaiting a new one.**

**It's a Dumbledore's Army bag with Gryffindor colors.**

**DAMMIT, I'VE BEEN WAITING A WEEK!**

***sobs***

**I make up most of Luna's creatures.**

**

* * *

**

Harry walked the halls, shaking his head from the after-effects of sleep. No-vision, thanks to Voldemort. He snorted, wondering what could have pissed the monster so much that he had to use about three torture curses against one Death Eater, whose hair looked like Bellatrix's.

"It might have been her." He muttered as he stood on the grass of the Quidditch Pitch.

He let out a relieved sigh as he took off into the air. Once an hour had passed he took his Firebolt up to the dorm and went to get some breakfast. He smiled; it was the weekend, no classes until Monday. That was a good thing, and a bad since Snape was teaching DADA.

He sat down at the Gryffindor table, grabbing a piece of toast and munching on it as he waited for the others to arrive.

Luna arrived first. She spotted Harry and walked (danced, sort of) over to him. "Hello Harry." She said, her voice already sounding as if she were already a million miles away. She sat down next to him, grabbing some toast and making a sandwich with bacon and eggs.

"Hello Luna." Harry said with a smile. They ate in silence for a few moments before Harry broke it. "Listen Luna, I want to say I'm sorry about what happened at the Ministry….you could have died….and you got hurt because of me."

Luna said nothing, only letting a smile crawl onto her face as she looked up at him. "It's not your fault. I wanted to go help you since you are my friend, and friends help other friend no matter what. I should know you are a true friend, because Glowing Pixies only glow when true friendship is found. And I want to thank you, Harry Potter, for being my true friend."

Harry smiled softly at his Ravenclaw friend before turning back to his food. Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny arrived at the same time. He gave a smile at his friends but suddenly grew very nervous when he smiled at Ginny, why was he feeling like this?

Once they sat down he whispered "I think today I'll ask Dumbledore if we could continue the DA."

All his friends nodded at once, "This will be a very great idea, Harry," began Hermione, letting her voice drop down to a whisper "With You-Know-Who showing himself at the Ministry and them telling us that he's back, it will be a big help."

Everyone nodded in agreement with her, Luna made a comment about some type of animal which was flying around their heads.

Once they all finished eating Harry headed towards the Headmaster's office. Once he reached the stone gargoyle he started guessing a bunch of candies.

At one guess, a muggle candy called _Skittles_, the gargoyle leapt aside, granting him permission to go up to his office.

"Hello Harry." The headmaster greeted as soon as he was allowed to come in through the door.

"Hello sir." He said with a smile, sitting down in the chair when the headmaster gestured for him to do so.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk about?" he asked with a familiar twinkle in his blue eyes.

Harry hesitated for a bit before saying "Sir, I would like to continue the DA. With your permission, and Professor Snape's of course. I think that we should all have extra defense now that everyone knows that Voldemort has returned."

The twinkle was back as full force.

"What a splendid idea, my boy. I shall talk with Severus about this now before you go, lemon drop?" he asked, holding out a hand with said candy in his palm.

And for the first time, Harry actually took it.

* * *

When Harry walked back to the Gryffindor Tower, he decided that he should tell his friends the prophecy. He knew they would not take it well, but it just made him feel bad that he was keeping this thing from them.

The first thing he said when he spotted his two best friends was "Lemon Drops do taste good."

They jumped up, as they did not hear him approach. (He laughed inside his head; he meant to sneak up on them.) Ron raised an eyebrow and said "You tried the Lemon Drop's? Then you must be in a good mood, you always turn them down."

Harry laughed and nodded "Who wouldn't be in a good mood after you've been told you could continue the DA, though I might change the name…"

They both smiled at him before Hermione said they should continue with their work….

….until both Hermione and Ron jumped when Danny bent over the book and was about to say something. Harry burst into laughter, knowing how Danny could do this. It was either teleporting, or being invisible. Harry guessed it was the latter.

"So what's up?" Danny asked casually as he sat down in a chair.

Both of Harry's best friends glared at him playfully before Hermione said what they were studying about.

While his friends and brother talked Harry watched them quietly. _'I suppose I should tell them…'_ he thought uncertainly. Someone poked him and he looked up to find Ginny staring at him with concern. "Hey Ginny." He said with a smile, and his breath was nearly taken away by her smile.

"Hey Harry, what's making you use your brain so hard?" she teased and laughed at Harry's expression of mock hurt. They continued teasing each other, having a great time in each other's company. Finally after a few moments they all just read their books.

"Do any of you know where Luna could be? Or Neville?" Harry asked, disturbing them from their studies.

"I think they both went to the library." Hermione said with her brow furrowing.

Harry nodded "Good, can we all go to the Room of Requirement? I….want to tell you all something."

They all nodded slowly, taking in his nervousness as a bad sign. They quickly left the Common Room and towards the library. They found both Neville and Luna and they both agreed to go to the RoR. Once they got there Harry paced three times thinking _'I need a place where I can speak with my friends privately.'_

When he opened his eyes he grabbed the knob and opened the door, pleased to find a Common Room similar to their Gryffindor one.

They all sat down, (Hermione, Ron and Ginny on one couch, Neville and Luna on chairs, and Danny next to Harry on another couch) and Harry watched as Danny closed his eyes. In an instant a table appeared in front of them, with hot chocolate for each and every one of them. He took one and started drinking it. The rest stared at him as if he were crazy, since hot chocolate was…hot.

Only Harry could see a slight blue glow coming from his hands and smiled a little, his brother was using his ice powers, how useful. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Hermione noticed the blue glow. Luna appeared to notice as well but did not show any surprise on her face.

When Danny finally noticed they were all staring at him he said "Whenever my sister wanted to talk to me she made me hot chocolate, I suppose that this would be a good occasion for it." Harry let out a small sigh, knowing Danny missed his 'family'.

Once everyone got their cups Harry said "You remember (with the exception of Danny) why we went to the Ministry right?"

Ginny spoke up "That prophecy right? You-Know-Who wanted it."

Harry nodded and stared at down into his mug. "I know what the prophecy says, and I don't know if you'll take it very well." He said quietly, not meeting anybody's eyes.

"You could tell us Harry, were behind you every step of the way." Hermione said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He was silent for a few moments before whispering "What the Daily Prophet says is true, I am technically the Chosen One." He let out a bitter laugh and continued "I am chosen to either kill or be killed." There was complete silence after this, until Danny leaned against Harry's shoulder, offering comfort in some way.

"Can you….tell us what it says?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Harry took a deep breath and recited it from memory:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches….born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies….and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…..and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…..the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…."_

It was silent for a moment before Hermione burst into tears. Ron and Neville seemed to pale a little, Luna's usual dreamy look was replaced by sadness, and Ginny looked as if she were about to cry. Harry looked over at Danny and found him simply staring at him, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Were still right behind you." Ginny said, breaking the long silence, putting a hand over Harry's.

Neville nodded and said "We'll never leave your side." while placing his hand over Ginny's.

Luna stared at him and said with all seriousness "We'll help you along the way." She placed her hand over Neville's.

"Always." Ron whispered, placing his hand over Luna's.

"Forever." Hermione said softly and placed hers over Ron's.

Danny blinked and said "We'll never leave your side." He placed his own hand over Ron's.

Not one of them noticed the slight glow that surrounded them and the pulse of magic that went throughout the castle.

* * *

**Wow, I think this was one of my longest chapters.**

**I think Luna, Neville, and Ginny deserved to know, because after the DoM battle, they seemed closer.**

**So yes, they will probably be-**

**Wait, no spoilers for you.**

**Especially if you have not read Deathly Hallows.**

**If you have not read any Harry Potter book, I pity you.**


	12. Chapter 12: Truths

**I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Danny Phantom.**

**NARWHALS!**

**Oh yeah, I wore my Luna Lovegood costume today! YAY!**

**My friend was Ash Ketchum and my other friend was a Rodeo Clown.**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, PEANUTBUTTER COOKIES!**

***throws things into the air***

**RAWR!**

_**Parseltongue**_

_**

* * *

**_

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, observing a small black book with a hole in it. Next to it on the desk lay a ring, cracked in half with the front part seeming to be missing. Close by, a Golden Snitch lay there, it's wings slightly fluttering but not making any attempt to fly around the room.

He stiffened slightly when a pulse of magic reached him, but he relaxed when he felt the emotions behind it.

Love and Protection.

He smiled; it was truly a great thing when friends made promises to each other. He raised his wand and murmured something, making a small circle in the air. After a few moments words appeared into the air.

_Ginevra Weasley._

He raised an eyebrow.

_Neville Longbottom._

Both eyebrows shot up, a small twinkle started….well twinkling in his eyes.

_Luna Lovegood._

He nodded his head; Luna Lovegood had very good friends that did not judge her.

_Ronald Weasley._

He smiled a bit.

_Hermione Granger._

His smile grew wider and the twinkling was stronger than before.

_Daniel Potter._

He let a small chuckle.

_Harry Potter._

He let out a chuckle. "Good job Harry…" he murmured, the twinkle still there. Though there was a hint of sadness in his eyes as he continued "You need your friends and your brother, especially right now." The headmaster let out a sigh, hoping he could find a way out of Harry not having to die….since he was a Horcrux.

Fawkes trilled next to him, as if sensing his human's emotions.

"I know Fawkes, but if I tell him, he shall withdraw himself from his friends." He said sadly. "And right now, he needs his friends more than ever; friendship is a very nice thing in a violent world of war and hardships…"

Fawkes trilled again, this time it sounded sad.

"I know Fawkes, I know." He whispered before placing the objects in his desk and standing up to leave. He was going to find the Slytherin Locket, he just had too.

* * *

They all began walking back towards the lake; after all it was a beautiful day. not wanting to depart at all. "Is that why Dumbledore is going to talk to you?" Ron asked suddenly. They stared at him and he continued "You know, the private lessons, maybe he's going to help you with You-Know-Who…."

Harry smiled a bit but it faltered and he instantly looked sheepish.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked once she spotted that look.

He sighed and said "After Sirius fell through the Veil….I may have destroyed some objects in his office…..and yelled…."

Hermione sighed and looked up at the sky, as if it was its fault that she had a friend who could not keep his temper in. "Did you at least apologize?" she asked, narrowing her eyes when she saw him wince when she said the word apologize.

She opened her mouth to scold him but then looked over at Luna, who was holding a picnic basket. "Where did that come from?" Hermione asked, staring at her with a strange look in her eyes. Ron and Harry took a slight step backwards, knowing what was to come.

"Oh, I just asked Dobby to bring us some lunch, and some meat just in case Thestrals decide to come visit." She said, tilting her head to the side as she placed the picnic basket on the floor. Slowly she brought out each food and placed them on the grass.

Danny sat down next to her and started helping her with the food. At one pointed look from him they also sat down on the grass.

They slowly ate their food, lost in thought. There was an easy silence around them, a comfortable one.

….until a black dog came running over and stopped right in front of some food.

Harry laughed and ruffled the dog's hair once it turned its puppy dog eyes on him. Luna gave the black dog a piece of meat, while Danny brought out a bowl from the basket ("How much more room can there be in there?" Ron exclaimed) and poured water in it.

Everyone snickered when the dog seemed to glare at Danny.

They continued to eat, and at one point they had ice cream, which seemed to keep melting. Danny made sure no one was looking before his hands glowed slightly blue, so the cold could keep it from melting.

Hermione saw the blue glow from the corner of her eye and stared at it, a curious look in her eyes.

She met Danny's eyes and asked "How come your hands glow blue sometimes?"

Harry stilled and stared at his brother, who was eating his ice cream tensely. He tried to catch Hermione's eye to glare at her for asking that, really why did her want to learn something always get in the way. He sighed; this was Hermione after all….

"I would tell you, but were out in the open where everyone can hear us and possibly tell the whole world, in which they try to either kill me or make me be their weapon." Danny said, his eyes narrowed at the bookworm.

She paled and nodded "That's fine," she whispered "You don't have to tell me."

"Its fine, I'll just tell you guys, as long as you don't tell anyone else than it is fine." Danny replied, going back to eat his ice cream as if nothing else happened.

Everyone agreed and continued on with their delicious ice cream.

* * *

"Do you know what being half alive and half dead at the same time means?"

They stared at him, with the exception of Luna and Harry, in shock and disbelief. Hermione was the first to speak "That is psychically impossible." She whispered, her calculating eyes telling only half the truth.

"Actually it is possible, how do you think I'm standing here right now?" Danny argued, staring right into her eyes.

There was silence after he said that.

"Prove it." She whispered, the others (again, besides Harry and Luna) nodded.

Danny raised an eyebrow and let out a sigh. He held his arm out, palm facing upward, and concentrated on his ecto energy. He smiled when he felt the familiar warmth rush throughout his whole body and then, small green flames appeared in his hands.

Without looking at any of them he changed it into an ecto ball. He quickly threw his arm sideways and shot the blast at the wall. He looked back at them, smiling slightly at their shocked gazes. He held one hand close to him and sighed when he felt the calming cold.

A blue light appeared above his hand before a small crystal fell onto his palm. He walked over to Luna and placed it in her hand. She smiled at him and took out a piece of string from her pocket. He raised an eyebrow, she was somehow always prepared.

"Half human," he whispered as he sat back down onto the couch. "Half ghost." He finished as white rings appeared around his waist, changing him to his ghost half.

There was silence before he said casually "How do you think I sneak up on you guys so easily?"

Harry snickered but coughed when Hermione glared at him. Hermione looked at Danny again before speaking in a whisper "Did it hurt?" at his raised eyebrow she continued "When you turned half ghost, or half died….did it hurt?"

Danny sighed and whispered "It hurt like hell, very painful. Electricity mixed with ectoplasm running through your body is not very nice. After….after I walked out of the portal I remember looking at myself, seeing myself as a ghost before passing out."

"Portal?"

He turned towards Neville's voice and nodded "You see, my parents were ghost hunters, and they built a portal that would lead them to the Ghost Zone. It didn't work at first so my friend Sam convinced me to go in and check it out." He let out a bitter laugh "I almost tripped on some wires and I pressed the ON button on the inside of the portal."

"And so then began my Ghost Hunting, protecting the whole town from Ghosts that try to take over the world, meeting somewhat nice ghosts, changing timelines, getting controlled, getting cloned, and nearly dying."

"Wait, what was that?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Meeting nice ghosts?" Danny replied, making it sound like a question.

"No! After that…."

"Getting cloned?"

"In the middle!"

"Oh! Changing timelines….don't look so shocked, if I didn't change that timeline…." He trailed off with a dark look and a shiver.

There was silence after he said that. White rings appeared around his waist and changed him back to human. Harry met his gaze, his eyes told Danny one simple question.

'_Do we tell them?'_

Hesitantly, Danny slowly shrugged.

"Wait…" Neville whispered, staring at the Potter boys. Danny looked at him. Neville went through his memories, his childhood ones, he did not remember much, and he stared at Danny in the eyes and jumped a bit.

"I know who you are." Neville stated, still staring at his friend.

Ginny's eyes flicked to Neville before looking back at Danny. Her eyes bounced back and forth between Harry and Danny before she let out a small gasp. Hermione observed them as well, a calculating look in her eyes. Ron just stared at both raven hairs before saying bluntly "You both are related somehow, aren't you?"

Danny nodded slowly as Harry whispered "Were brothers actually, and we have no idea how we got separated."

Hermione, with tears in her eyes, whispered "I'm so happy you guys are here with each other right now…."

Everyone nodded their heads.

* * *

Wormtail twitched and screamed on the floor as Lord Voldemort cursed him. He waved his wand again and the curse was lifted off. He flicked his hand and all the Death Eaters left the room, leaving him alone.

"When do we attack?" he muttered, twirling his wand in his hand.

He, surprisingly, let out a sigh.

"_**Nagini, have you found out when the next Hogsmede weekend is?" **_He hissed as his snake started slithering up his throne chair.

The snake flicked out her tongue and replied _**"No, they have yet to say it, though they mention it might be in 3 weeks. I think that old man is going to hold both Potter's in Hogwarts."**_

He cursed; trust the old fool to keep them safe from his clutches.

A smile crawled onto his lips, one that could cause people to run away screaming.

"Soon, my new Heir will be here." He murmured; his voice sharp and cold. "And together, we will rule the Wizarding world and kill Harry Potter."

He laughed.

He turned towards his familiar and hissed _**"Try to find more information for me, Nagini."**_

The snake nodded before asking _**"Shall I go to Hogwarts?"**_

"_**Yes, you shall."**_ Voldemort replied, watching as his familiar, his Horcrux, his snake slither away to Hogwarts. He grinned cruelly and said "Soon, Daniel Potter, you'll be over on the darker side…."

He waved his wand and a shadowy figure appeared. It left the room and soon Bellatrix Lestrange came in, dragging someone behind her. She threw the muggle on the floor and left the room. Voldemort stared at the muggle woman, taking a great pleasure as he saw her shiver in fear.

"_Crucio!"_

He smirked once he heard her pain filled screams. He left the curse on for longer, taking in the satisfaction as blood slowly dripped out of her mouth. He waved his wand and she lay still, slightly twitching and mumbling incoherent things.

"_Avada Kedavra," _he whispered, watching as the bright green light stuck her and her heart stopped beating.

"Soon," he whispered, it echoed across the room. "Soon my Phantom Prince."

* * *

**Uh Oh! Voldemort already has a name for him!**

**What does it mean!**

**Well, wait until future updates and you will find out.**

**This is like, my longest chapter EVER!**

**Be proud of me and review please.**

**HALLOWEEN IS ALMOST COMING! WOO-HOO!**

**Aren't you excited? I'm going to be Luna Lovegood.**


	13. Chapter 13: Pranks

**Hey I don't own Harry Potter!**

**But I do own a Time Turner, a wand, Spectra Specs, a tie and a scarf.**

**OH! And a Dumbledore's Army sling bag.**

**I want more HP things D:**

**OMG A DEATHLY HALLOWS NECKLACE!**

**OMG A HOGWARTS SHIRT!**

**A GRYFFINDOR SWEATER! *sobs* MOM I WANT THOSE! *is begging her mother pathetically***

**

* * *

**

"How is it being…half ghost?" Hermione asked once they were both in the library, with the help of a silencing charm around them.

Danny smiled and answered "It's okay; I'm used to it now….but the first few weeks was horrible, I kept falling through floors, my pants would fall down, my powers were out of control, I didn't even know what to do until I fought my first ghosts."

Hermione raised an eyebrow "What were the first ghosts you fought?"

"Two octopuses, they tried taking my friends so I just sprang into action…and my dad never did notice a thing….he had his back turned the whole time…."

The bookworm laughed "What were their names?" she asked after her laughing moment was finished.

"Jack and Maddie, then my sister Jazz (short for Jasmine) and my two best friends Sam and Tucker…wow I really miss them…."

"They must have been really great friends." Hermione murmured softly, seeing the expression on the younger Potter's face.

"Yeah," he said softly, staring at the table in front of him with a soft smile "They were."

They stayed like that in silence until it was time to go to lunch.

* * *

"So you're saying that You-Know-Who's mum used a love potion on his dad?"

"That is what I just said Ron, thanks for pointing that out."

"No need to be sarcastic…." Ron muttered, scowling a bit.

"Blame Danny, it's his fault anyway." Harry mock whispered.

"Hey! No wait, I can't complain because it probably is my fault." Danny said.

Harry just shook his head in amusement and turned back to Ron. "It's possible, Dumbledore said that once she was pregnant she thought that Tom Riddle actually did love her and stopped the potion, hoping that he would stay with her but he just left…"

"So how did You-Know-Who end up in an orphanage?"

Before Harry could reply to Ron's question Danny cut in by saying "She died, didn't she? So that's how he got into an orphanage somehow….."

"It makes sense too…" Harry said suddenly, staring at them with an unreadable look. He then shook his head and muttered "Goodnight." Before lying back down on his pillow.

Danny raised an eyebrow before following in suit as did Ron. Immediately Danny heard Ron's snores and he sighed as he turned the other way. He slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

He munched on toast slowly with a sigh, he was so tired…

At least he remembered silencing charms around his bed.

He shut that out of his mind, no need to remember last night's vision; in fact he didn't want to talk about it at all. He knew it was going to be in the Daily Prophet today, he just knew it….He could have at least told Dumbledore….

But once he woke up it was already morning…..

He finished his toast just as Danny and Ginny sat down next to him. Danny laughed and whispered in a sing song voice "We beat Ron, Hermione, and Neville here…"

Harry's lips quirked up but he said nothing.

Soon enough the rest arrived (Luna skipped over from the Ravenclaw table and sat down right next to Danny) as soon as the mail started coming in.

Harry frowned at the title of the Daily Prophet, nothing about last nights raid….He opened it and sighed, still nothing.

Either the Minister was holding it in, or they do not know then.

He hoped it was the latter.

"I think Fred and George are going to come to Hogwarts in a matter of days, I'm not sure when though….he does have some other workers to watch the shop."

Harry turned towards Ron with a smile "Fred and George are coming?"

Ron nodded slowly, a bit scared by the smile on Harry's face. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend while Danny looked puzzled. "Who are Fred and George?" he asked, looking from Ron, to Hermione, to Harry.

"Their my brother's of course, their huge pranksters and have a joke shop in Diagon Alley."

After Ron said the word pranksters Danny let an evil grin crawl onto his face but when Hermione turned to look at him he covered it with a cough.

Underneath the table Harry and Danny high fived each other.

"Their identical twins by the way, nobody can really tell them apart, except their best friend Lee Jordan and Harry, I don't even know how he can tell them apart!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry snickered "It's pretty easy Ron; I'm surprised you can't even tell."

Danny laughed "I want to meet them."

Ron stared at him and said "Good luck with your life then."

Danny rolled his eyes and replied "You think their going to prank me?" he paused and lowered his voice "I'm half ghost, I think that **they **are going to get pranked." He looked over at his brother and asked "You want to help Harry?"

"Of course I do."

The rest shared some looks while Ron whispered to Hermione "Two spawns of Prongs pranking the worshippers of the Marauders, I only have one thing to say about this whole situation." He took a deep breath and said "Were doomed."

Ginny and Neville nodded while Luna joined with Danny and Harry. Truth be told they were a bit frightened by the smiles on the Potter's faces.

* * *

"They are coming today, right Ron?" Harry asked two days later.

Ron nodded and backed away slowly "What are you going to do to them?"

Harry's lips quirked up as he said innocently "Oh nothing, just something involving syrup, fur or feathers, some very colorful hats, and pudding."

"Why the pudding?" Ron questioned, he understood the rest…but pudding?

"In case we get hungry."

"Oh, that makes sense." Ron said with a nod as he slipped into the common room.

Harry stared at the portrait for a moment before walking away with a slight smile.

He began walking towards the entrance to the Great Hall and yelped when someone pulled him. Someone shushed him and he let out a sigh and whispered "Don't do that again or I will somehow turn the prank on you."

Danny shrugged "I'm half-ghost, I can get out of it."

"That's always your excuse; what's next, are you going to use it for assignments?" Harry asked mockingly.

There was a small silence before Danny muttered "That could work I'm sure."

Harry rolled his eyes and watched as Luna came skipping down the corridor just as the Weasley twins came out of nowhere (using a Portkey).

"Oh Hello Fred, Hello George." Luna said as she stopped right in front of them. "Would you like a piece of parchment?" she asked as she placed it in one of their hands anyway "I hope you like it, it is quite nice. Well see you!" she skipped away, leaving the twins staring after her.

"Sometimes she can be strange George."

"I agree with you right there Fred."

Fred, who happened to be holding it, opened it and he frowned when there was nothing on it. George looked over and touched the parchment….

….causing a white puff of smoke to surround them.

Danny and Harry smiled as Luna came back and pointed her wand above them. Syrup came falling down from their invisible compartment above them followed by feathers. Harry quickly floated the hats onto their heads while Danny got ready with a camera.

Once the smoke cleared they had their eyes wide in shock. They stared back, Luna and Harry eating pudding and Danny about to take a picture.

They turned to each other and turned back to Danny with a identical wide grins.

Danny took the picture.

* * *

**I decided to end it here. Sorry….**

**Today was (UNOFFICIAL) Harry Potter Day at Disneyland!**

**Omg! It was so cool! There were these people (who created it) dressed up as the characters and we had to go look for them.**

**The Inquisitorial Squad had Remus Lupin and Tonks, Draco Malfoy and Mary Potter, Narcissa and Filch, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Cho Chang and Viktor Krum.**

**The Horcrux clue holders were Alastair Mad Eye Moody, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, Antonin Dolohov, Susan Bones, and Walden Macnair.**

**You could not believe how many Harry Potter fans were there, all in Hogwarts uniform.**

**I was one of them of course.**

**But it was still so awesome, especially when people asked us what was going on.**

**And my team and I defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort! HUZZAH!**

**You should go next year, it really is fun.**


	14. Chapter 14: Conversations

**Well look here, I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Danny Phantom!**

**Be glad I don't, or I would just make both crappy as hell.**

**Especially the epicness of HP7PT1!**

**Oh gosh, that movie was so dang awesome!**

**And sad, at the end of it, it was very sad.**

**Those of you who have not read the books, you wouldn't understand.**

**

* * *

**

Once the two red headed twins were all cleaned up they turned to look at Danny.

"Hello there, I'm Fred," said the one on the right.

"And I'm George." Said the other. Danny committed both of them to his memory, knowing that they would probably try to change themselves to mix it all up and confuse people. From what he heard, Harry and some other guy named Lee Jordan were the only ones who could tell them apart.

Well, he was going to be the third.

"And who might you be?" they both said at the same time.

Danny smiled and said "Danny." He briefly glanced at Harry, who shook his head, and added his last name before he discovered who he really was "Fenton. My name is Danny Fenton; it really is nice to meet you both."

After saying good-bye they walked towards the Headmaster's office. Once they were gone Danny high fived Luna and Harry and they began walking back, towards the Gryffindor Tower. Danny split up with them, Luna heading towards Ravenclaw common room, Harry to Gryffindor, and Danny decided to just walk around.

He turned a corner in a corridor and stopped to lean against the wall, taking a small break of walking around the castle, when someone poked his leg. He looked down and his eyebrows crinkled when he spotted a familiar person sitting on the floor.

"Draco?" he asked, confused at why the blonde Slytherin was not in his own common room.

Said blonde said nothing, only staring up at him with confusion as well. Finally after a few moments the blonde asked the black haired teen "What are you doing here?" completed with a familiar sneer that Danny only saw on him most of the time.

"I was doing nothing, but now I'm talking to you. So what are you doing here?" Danny shot back.

With a huff Danny sat down next to Draco and simply stared at the ground.

"Thinking."

Danny looked at the blonde, surprised he even answered.

Draco just shook his head at the Gryffindor's reaction.

"Do you really hate Harry?" asked Danny, he had been curious ever since he had seen them get into a heated argument, one that nearly had them cursing each other. Danny grimaced, remembering the day that it happened.

There was an awkward silence surrounding them before Danny got a reply.

"I'm not so sure."

Danny stared at him from the corner of his eye for a moment before saying "If you do hate him, then why?"

"Well isn't it obvious?"

"No actually, its not."

Draco glared at Danny and turned his head. "He has everything doesn't he? Friends and fame, he has people that love him. I don't have friends, only acquaintances, and most people don't even like to me….why am I even telling you all this?"

"Maybe it needs to be let off your chest?"

"Why would it be on my chest?"

"Do you feel better know that you told me that?" asked Danny, completely ignoring Draco's question.

"….a bit…."

"Good then." Danny nodded.

There was another silence, before Draco asked "Remember what you told me when we first in the bathroom? About being controlled?"

Danny's expression darkened a bit and he nodded his head.

"Did…did that ever happen to you?"

The halfa didn't know how to respond. He looked away from the Malfoy heir and stared at one of the grey walls of Hogwarts. Danny didn't know if he should answer, if he answered he would have to tell the story….

Finally making up his mind he whispered "Yes…"

Tense silence.

"It was the most horrible thing in the world." Danny said and paused. "I didn't know what I was doing, only on certain parts when I broke free from the control I did….and the person who controlled me made me do things I regret, even if I don't remember them I still heard of them." He let out a bitter laugh "I broke free completely when one of my friends was nearly killed."

"How did it feel when he controlled you?" asked Draco, a bit of curiosity showing in his voice.

Danny shrugged and answered "I can't be so sure, I guess I could say it felt like I was in…a dark void….almost as if I were asleep…."

"That definitely doesn't sound like the Imperious Curse." Draco commented offhandedly.

"Really?" Danny said, surprised "How does it feel then?"

Draco was quiet for a few second before answering "Like you're free from everything as long as you do what the voice in your head says."

Danny just nodded his head and raised his wand. Casting a _Tempus_ charm he saw what time it was and stood up "I think its getting pretty late, and I have to meet with someone right now." He gave his (possibly) future friend a smile "See you."

He turned and walked away, leaving Draco staring after him, confused by the mystery of Daniel Fenton.

* * *

"That was very tiring Harry, I temporarily hate you for exhausting me. If you get me some chocolate, then maybe I will forgive you." Commented Danny as nearly all of the Gryffindor's walked into the Common Room after their D.A meeting.

Most nodded in agreement but Harry just sighed and said "I can't give you chocolate, you know that."

Danny rolled his eyes and replied "You just stick to the un-important stuff in a conversation, way to go."

They sat down in the chairs by the fire, Harry taking out a small potions book and starting to read it. Danny, who had kept seeing it every single day since their first potions class, finally asked "What is so amazing about that book anyway?"

Harry hadn't heard, he simply showed Danny a spell he had found.

"Levicorpus? Use it." But before Harry could say anything Danny deadpanned "Maybe it might accidently kill someone."

After some thought, Danny grabbed Harry by the wrist ("Hey!) and dragged him upstairs. Danny locked the door to their dormitory and transformed to his ghost half. He closed his eyes and concentrated, clearing his mind of every thought.

Finally after a few moments he let out a strained gasp.

He opened his eyes and let a tired smile crawl onto his face; there in front of them was standing exact copies of Harry and Danny.

Harry on the other hand was staring at his copy wide eyed "This is so weird…" he muttered and shook his head.

Danny just laughed and told the copies to lie down in bed and pretend that they are asleep. After they did those orders Danny once again grabbed Harry (by the arm this time) and they vanished in a puff of green smoke.

They appeared in front of the seventh floor corridor and immediately Danny shifted to his human form. He coughed and shook his head. He turned to see Harry looking at him worriedly. He just gave a small smile and paced three times, thinking _'I need a place where I can practice spells…'_

He opened his eyes and reached for the doorknob. Opening the door he pushed Harry inside and followed after him. There were a couple of dummy's there and Danny took out his wand and whispered "Levicorpus."

They both raised eyebrows as the dummy was lifted upside down into the air.

Suddenly Harry's eyes widened and he said "I've seen this spell before!" After seeing Danny's questioning stare Harry sighed and said "I can't talk about it, I promised the person I wouldn't." he glanced at the spell again and took out his own wand. "Liberacorpus." He said under his breath and watched as the dummy fell to the ground with a light thud.

Danny walked over to his brother and looked inside the book. "It can be non-verbal as well? That's useful."

After teleporting back to their rooms (and merging with their duplicates, in which Danny felt a lot more tired) they fell asleep, one having a good dream (at last) and the other falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

By the time morning came Danny felt horrible, more so than last night. "I shouldn't have used up my energy…" he muttered under his breath, but he had too. He didn't want his brother to get in trouble if that was a bad spell, he would actually miss his brother….well he already does sometimes.

"Good Morning Danny!"

He jumped and turned around, blinking and smiling at the person when they became less blurry.

"Hello Harry, how was your sleep?" Danny asked, covering up his cough.

Harry raised an eyebrow; his brother looked paler than usual….

"Pretty good, how was yours?"

"Same."

They stayed like that in a comfortable silence for a few moments, Danny occasionally letting out a cough, before the other started coming down from their dormitories. Danny waved at all of them before standing up to go to classes.

The rest were in front of him, talking about Quidditch or Snape (apparently they had Potions today with him.)

Suddenly, Danny felt like he couldn't breathe. "Oh no…" he whispered in shock. The last time this happened….he couldn't remember as black spots appeared at his vision. He coughed and drew back his hand, eyes widening at the sight of ecto plasm and blood. Red and Glowing Green….

"Danny, are you alright?" someone asked.

He couldn't stop staring at his hand, everything around him faded to black, leaving him staring at red and green.

"Danny?"

Danny looked up when he heard his name once again. He stared at his brother, right into his eyes and he collapsed.

Danny could faintly hear Harry's worried voice, Ginny telling Neville to go get their Head of House, or a teacher, two pairs of feet walking away. He couldn't breathe well, no matter how hard he tried. The air around him felt cold and he smiled mentally, at least his powers were trying to help…

The last words he heard before he lost consciousness were "His heart stopped…"

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM SUPER EVIL!**

**I've been planning something like this for a long time.**

**It was either Danny gets poisoned or gets sick.**

**I chose the latter.**

**The title to this chapter is to not worry you guys and trick you into being worried at the end….I think….**

**Well the next chapter will explain why this happened to Danny!**

**So review and I'll update possibly next week, I have it all off!**

**Come on, I'm almost to 100 reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15: Curses

**I don't freaking own Harry Potter.**

**DAMMIT I HATE MATH!**

**I have a take home quiz and it absolutely bites.**

**I hate it; I wish it would catch on fire.**

**I'm asking my friends for help (COUGH*ANSWERS*COUGH) on some questions (ALLOFTHEM)**

**Ew my hair is so gross, like super duper gross, I can't even fix it or stare at it.**

**YAY A CANDY CANE! *munch***

**Sorry for the too long update, my data was wiped, I was busy with school, and I stayed at my grandmas for the weekend and she doesn't even let me be on the computer for more than and hour like my parents do.**

**

* * *

**

Cold was what woke him up.

He opened his eyes (and mind) from the darkness to see pure white all around him. He looked to the side and let out a sigh, Harry and Ginny were there, asleep with each other's heads on each others shoulders.

Luna was here as well, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Are you alright Daniel?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

Danny was confused, Luna must have seen because she said "It is your full name isn't it? I hope you would like me saying it, because Danny sounds too old for you, so I decided that I should call you by your full name."

He smiled "That's fine with me; it just reminded me for a moment of my archenemy, who would say my full name all the time."

She smiled at him, her grey-blue eyes slightly glazed over "Well, I hope I'm not your enemy Daniel, because I'm sure I am still allowed to say your first name without reminding you of Mr. Vlad Masters." She said dreamily.

Before he could reply to the Ravenclaw there was a small shout next to him. He turned just in time to see both Harry and Ginny fall off their chairs. Danny knew it wasn't nice to laugh, but he couldn't help it. He burst out laughing when they scrambled away from each other.

Harry glared at him but Ginny rushed over and pulled him into a hug. Danny almost couldn't breath.

'Help me!' he mouthed to his brother.

'Payback' Harry mouthed back simply.

Danny rolled his eyes but awkwardly hugged Ginny back. She pulled away with a smile and stood only two steps away from Harry, who was staring at her with confusion.

Danny smirked slightly, though it dropped when Ginny glared at him.

"Okay, what was that all about? Just collapsing to the floor and having no heartbeat! And yet you're still breathing? Can you please explain to me why that would happen?" Danny flinched slightly, wow; Ginny could be really scary when she was angry….

"Well you see…when I use a lot of my energy it tends to get me sick….and so I usually end up collapsing like that or staying in bed all day. And the no heartbeat, it happens all the time, usually when I start healing by myself."

"By yourself?" Harry asked, staring at him blankly.

Danny put on a thoughtful look "Well, I would say it was my ice powers, since I always feel cold whenever I heal. I'm actually cold to the skin right now, Ginny could tell you because she hugged me earlier." He said and pointed to her.

Ginny nodded slowly.

"Exactly, so my ice powers heal me every time I get a scar, break a bone, or have nearly no energy." Danny finished and let out a sigh when he was met with silence.

Just then Hermione and Ron walked calmly inside, Neville following them. Luna stood up, gave Danny a smile, and danced out of the room.

When he saw the three new visitors gazes he sighed and said "Ginny and Harry can explain."

Before they could protest he fell back against the pillows and fell asleep.

* * *

"So Danny, what did you do with your ghost powers, back in your hometown?" Neville asked as they walked alongside each other in Hogsmeade.

Danny shrugged and said nonchalantly "You know, the usual, using them for good against evil, pranks sometimes, wanting to escape people, and letting out my anger in a beautiful meadow full of flowers and trees…."

Neville laughed "I'm sure you would do that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked in mock-anger.

Neville just shook his head with a tiny smile on his lips. "So the cold and snow doesn't bother you right now?"

The halfa just smiled and gestured all around him "I could probably sleep out here and not die, in fact the cold is actually snuggling up to me, literally. I could feel the small breeze coming more towards me than I can see going through your hair."

The other Gryffindor looked over at his friend; sure enough you could see more small breezes around him than there was in the regular air. Then he asked "What was one of your worst ghost's fights? I have a feeling it must be the changing timelines thing….."

Wanting to avoid the subject, Danny asked quickly "So where is our dear friend Justin?"

The other Gryffindor blinked at the change of subject but shrugged and answered "Susan told me that he was in the Hospital Wing after some Slytherins got into a fight with him, dunno why they are picking on him though, what did he ever do to them?"

There was a small silence before Danny replied "Maybe he stole their quill."

"Quill?"

"The first thing that came to my mind…"

"Knowing you, it makes kinda sense."

"…..hey!"

Neville chuckled lowly and blinked when he spotted Hermione waving at them. "When did we get this far?" he muttered as he took in his surroundings. Both him and Danny had been planning on heading to the Three Broomsticks but somehow managed to pass it.

"Hey look, its Katie….and….what's her name? Oh! Leanne!" Danny said, nodding his head towards said girls who seemed to be arguing over something. He shrugged and walked, following Harry and his friends.

He let out a gasp, as did Neville when they spotted the sight before them.

Katie was in the air with her arms outstretched; eyes closed and face without an expression. Nobody spoke, as if someone had put up a silencing charm around them. Then, Katie screamed, her eyes snapping open. Katie's friend quickly started pulling on her ankle, trying to pull her down. Harry and Ron rushed over but as soon as they got there, Katie fell on top of them. Danny rushed over to see Katie writhing in their arms, as if she were in pain.

Harry sprinted away suddenly, telling everyone to stay where they were. Soon enough Harry came back, Hagrid following behind.

"Get back!" Hagrid shouted "Lemme see her!"

Danny watched as Hagrid scooped her up and ran back to the castle. He didn't hear the conversation around him. Neville pulled him by his sleeve as they walked up to the castle, all he could think was _'It's happening too soon….'_

Never did they notice the snake slithering nearby.

* * *

"So what was that all about?" Neville asked Danny once they were in the Common Room.

"What do you mean?" the blue eyed boy asked back, blinking at him in confusion.

"When you saw Katie, you went into some sort of trance…" the other boy whispered, staring at him with confusion "How come that happened?" he asked once he saw an unreadable look pass through Danny's face.

"It just reminded me…" he paused "Of something that happened some time ago…."

Without looking at Neville's face he continued "You see, my friend had gotten captured by some ghosts, just so they can bother me and try to capture me for some reason or another….and the way Katie screamed reminded me of it, the way Katie looked….that's how my friend looked."

"What was her name?" came Neville's whispered question.

"Valerie…" Danny said with a small smile on his lips. "She didn't know that I was half-ghost and hunted said ghost half down a lot….but in order to save her I had to change to my human half….and she escaped, she helped me….she didn't hate me for it."

"People hated you?" the shocked response came after a few moments.

Danny let a bitter smile crawl onto his face "They hated Phantom, my Ghost Form. They thought he was a menace and was making things worse for everyone in the town….only some people said that I helped, and it wasn't any of the adults."

"So when you helped, adults would try to stop you?"

"Yes, they would…..they really didn't understand. No matter how many times I tell them I'm just trying to help….they just take out their guns and shoot at me….try to capture me for expierements….it was horrible…"

"You didn't try to get any revenge?" Neville asked, hoping that he would say no.

Danny stayed quiet and finally said "When it was bullies in school, I would get back at them by a prank, but after something happened…I stopped. That event kind of scarred me, and it made me make a promise to people."

"And you plan on keeping it…." Neville said softly.

Danny didn't answer, only staring into the fire.

* * *

"I think it's awesome that you can talk to snakes." Danny suddenly said after what Harry had told them.

Harry looked at him, shocked written clearly on his face. "Why would you think that?" he asked after he finally found his voice.

"You never know what could happen! Maybe a small snake with venom spewing out of its fangs could fly out of nowhere and try to attack you, and then when you talk to it, the snake will calm down and not attack you, only spew the venom at someone else. Maybe it could hit Snape!"

Ron, Hermione, and Harry stared at him.

Danny shrugged and said "It could happen…."

Ron pretended to be deep in thought then snapped his fingers "I'm sure it could, why don't we go take a walk and find out if it can!"

Danny rolled his eyes and slowly placed his hand on the floor. He concentrated and smirked slightly when Ron started shivering.

Hermione and Harry looked at the redhead, confused. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked as he shivered again.

Ron didn't answer, only shivered more.

Danny lifted his hand and started lighting it up with an ecto ball, letting it float and causing the room to glow green, distracting himself from the scene before him on purpose.

When Ron stopped feeling cold, he turned towards Danny. "I know that was when your annoyed…" he paused and said a bit fearfully "But really, I don't want to see what you do when you get mad, knowing Harry's anger ("Hey!") and mixing it with your ghost half, it could probably be worse"

The ball of green faded away and Danny grinned "You're probably right Ron, so none of you get on my bad side, especially when you try to wake me up on weekends when I want to sleep in, I think that's the second thing you don't want to do."

"Why?" Hermione asked, tilting her head.

Danny waved his hand "Ask Dean, he'll tell you what happened."

* * *

**I want your loving- DAMMIT ITUNES!**

**Oh yeah, sorry for the delay….my charger burnt out therefore I couldn't use my laptop, so it was like a week…**

**First Data lost and then charger lost D:**

**Can my life get any worse?**

**L: yes**

**N: SHUT UP!**

**L: D:**

**Black dress, with the tights underneath- DARN IT!**


	16. Chapter 16: Vial

**I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.**

**Sorry for the long wait…*grimaces* a lot of crap has been going on with me.**

**I don't know if you will all forgive me….but you know I have a life outside of writing…**

**I had finals this week (before Saturday) and I was all "OHNOES!" **

**Anyways, more time skips! YAY! I'm too lazy to write all that crap in between….plus….its almost Christmas in this story….don't you want it to be already?**

**I thought so. I also mixed up some of the movie and book….because I'm reading the book…and I can't find the part where the Burrow get's destroyed by some Death Eaters around Christmas Time…that part was epic. But you know, Dark Forces version is not the same. So blah.**

_**Parseltongue**_

_**

* * *

**_

The light of the full moon shined through the window, causing a shadow to appear behind the man that was standing at that window. The night breeze crawled up his pale white skin but he did nothing to close the window.

"_**I'm back, master…."**_

A large snake slowly appeared, slithering inside the room through the window. Once the snake was fully inside, the man closed the window and narrowed his ruby gaze towards the snake.

"_**What news do you bring Nagini?"**_

The snake raised her head once her name was called and slithered closer to the man. The man lowered down to the ground a little, enough for the snake to intertwine with his arm and start curling around his neck.

"_**The Potter that tastes of death is friends with the Longbottom child, that is all I managed to find out in following him, he closes up about his past life too well…."**_

The man sighed and closed his eyes. _**"Well then, I need you to go back…."**_ He reached onto a desk and pulled back a small vial of gray-white liquid. _**"Can you manage to slip that into one of his drinks? Or…go fetch Bellatrix for me…"**_

"_**Yes master…" **_the snake hissed and slithered down to the floor and out the room.

A few moments later a black haired woman walked up to the man, sinking to the floor and bowing before him. "What is it you need, my lord?" she asked in a soft whisper, glancing up at the man with a wide smile on her face.

The man smiled cruelly. "I have a job for you…."

With a small gesture of his hands, Bellatrix Lestrange rose to meet the ruby gaze of her master. "Anything for you, my lord." She murmured dreamily. She glanced down at his hand and her smile widened at the sight of the vial.

Another cold smile. "Perfect."

* * *

"Ron, you're not going to die you know…." Danny said as he patted the redhead's back lightly.

Ron glared at him lightly before going back to slowly eating his toast.

"Tea?" Harry asked him "Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

Danny tilted his head slightly at his brother, confused as to why he was offering Ron a drink. Then, Danny merely shrugged and decided he didn't even want to know….anything just to get Ron's mind off of the game.

"Anything…" Ron said glumly as bit into his toast again.

Danny jumped slightly when Hermione's voice asked "How are you both feeling?"

"I'm fine." Harry said, glancing at her for a moment before giving the Pumpkin Juice to Ron. Danny's eyes narrowed slightly when he spotted Harry putting something in the drink but smiled after a few seconds when he realized what he had done.

Ron had just raised the glass to his lips when Hermione spoke sharply.

"Don't drink that Ron!"

Harry, Ron, and Danny looked up at her. Harry looking like he was glaring at her, Ron looking at her confused, and Danny looked at her blankly.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

Hermione stared at Harry and stated "You put something in that drink."

"Excuse me?" Harry questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly at her.

"You heard me, I saw you. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now!" Hermione exclaimed, glaring at him a bit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry said, putting the bottle away in his pocket quickly. Danny smirked a bit and played around with his food, glancing up at them once in a while. His brother and his friends were so entertaining….

"Ron, I said don't drink it!" Hermione said, but Ron had already picked up the glass, drained it in one gulp and was now saying "Stop bossing me around Hermione."

Hermione leaned down and whispered something to Harry, who whispered something back, making Hermione grab her things and stomp away from the table. Harry watched her go before turning back to look at Ron, who was smacking his lips.

"Almost time." Harry muttered as he stood up from the table.

Danny waved at them as they left before going back to his breakfast. He frowned slightly; did he have to go watch them play? He would have to wear something warm, to look like he was cold….even though he wouldn't be.

The halfa sighed before getting up from the table and abandoning his breakfast. Might as well go get something warm to wear…..

When Danny stepped into the Common Room for the after party of the Quidditch Match the first thing he saw was Lavender Brown and Ronald Weasley kissing. Danny closed his eyes and stepped back out the portrait.

* * *

Finally, time at Hogwarts was, and here was Danny, at the Wesley's for Christmas. And right at this very moment he, Harry, and Ron were peeling sprouts for Mrs. Weasley.

Joy.

A lot had happened since after the match, one, there was the rift between Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Since Ron and Lavender had…kissed (in which Danny still shuddered at the image) Hermione had stopped speaking to Ron, causing Harry to be both of their friends at different times.

Joy once again.

Another thing was that Danny had nearly stopped talking to Harry for taking Luna to Slughorn's party, but then a second after the thought entered his mind Danny quickly threw that thought away, there was enough going on between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. No need to add any more to it.

And the last thing….was what they were discussing right now.

"So Snape was offering to help him. He was definitely _offering to help him?" _Ron asked, staring at Harry.

"If you ask that one more time, I'm going to stick this sprout-"

"I'm only checking!" Ron exclaimed, staring at Harry warily. Danny coughed to hide his sudden burst of laughter. Apparently Ron was scared of Harry at times as well. Who could blame him? Harry was pretty scary when he was angry….

"Yes, Snape was offering to help him!" Harry repeated, narrowing his eyes slightly, showing he was annoyed. "He said he'd promised Malfoy's mother to protect him, that he'd made an Unbreakable Oath or something-"

"Unbreakable Vow?" Ron said, looking surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Harry stressed, letting out a small sigh. "Why, what does it mean?"

"Well, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow…" this time, it was Danny who sighed.

"What happens if you break it?" Danny deadpanned, seeing that Harry was going to make a sarcastic comment…..Danny wanted to also after what Ron had said but restrained himself….it seemed he had better control than Harry.

"You die." Ron said simply. "Fred and George tried to get me to make one…." Danny tuned him out and continued peeling the sprouts….he really wasn't actually, only using his ghost's powers to help….a bit…

Soon enough it was Christmas Eve.

Danny was reading a book (the one about the Veil) sitting on one of the chairs. He grabbed a small cookie and nibbled on it as he turned the page….who knew this book could still be interesting afterwards? He let out a sigh and smiled at his godfather when he looked up at him.

A black dog came bounding up to Danny and Danny laughed, scratching his hair. He frowned slightly, wondering why Dumbledore would let Sirius come over when he needed to be hidden, but then, he shrugged. As long as Harry was happy he was here….

"What have you been up to lately?"

Danny looked up at the sound of his brother's voice, to see him looking at Remus. Danny closed his book slightly and paid attention to the conversation.

"Oh, I've been underground," Remus said lightly. "Almost literally. That's why I haven't been able to write to you or Danny, sending letters to either of you would have been some sort of giveaway.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked softy, closing his book fully.

"I've been living among my fellows, my equals." Remus said, giving Danny a pointed look. Danny understood but Remus said "Werewolves" once they both saw Harry's expression. "Nearly all of them are on Voldemort's side. Dumbledore wanted a spy and here I was….ready-made."

Danny narrowed his eyes slightly at how his godfather said it.

"How come they like Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"They seem to think that, under his rule, they will have a better life." Remus said "And it is hard to argue with Greyback out there."

Danny felt Sirius (or Padfoot) stiffen a bit under his hand.

"Who's Greyback?" Harry asked.

"You haven't heard of him?" Remus asked him before letting out a sigh "Fenir Greyback is, perhaps, the most savage werewolf alive today. He regards it as his mission in life to bite and to contaminate as many people as possible. He wants to create enough werewolves to overcome wizards. He specializes in children, bite them young, he says, and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate normal wizards. Voldemort uses Greyback as a threat to set him loose upon people's sons and daughters."

Here, Remus paused for a few moments and then said softly "It was Greyback who bit me."

This time, Danny stiffened as well. He had to close his eyes to not show that they had flashed the usual neon green.

He tuned the rest of the conversation out, not wanting to hear anymore. Danny looked out the window, up into the night sky as something clenched in his stomach. Something was going to happen soon, that feeling in his stomach was telling him.

* * *

"I think I'll take a walk…" Danny murmured and gave a smile to everyone else.

"Don't walk to far, stay where we could hear you." Mrs. Weasley called out as he started putting on his coat. Danny smiled warmly at her as he opened the door to go outside.

The cold air drifted across his face slightly, making him smile at the cold. He let out a relaxed sigh, the tension he didn't know he had falling away. Slowly he began walking, looking up occasionally at the starry sky.

He heard a few footsteps.

Danny paused and looked behind him, thinking that someone had followed him.

No one was there.

Right then and there, Danny's paranoia kicked in. Someone was following him, but why? Were they going to hurt him, or kidnap him? Danny took a few deep breaths and forced himself to look relaxed…maybe he could escape the person if they tried to attack him.

He took a few more steps forward and heard more footsteps.

Danny stopped and stood still.

He closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings, trying to pinpoint where the person was using his ears.

His eyes snapped open just in time for him to dodge the lunge the person made at him. Danny could hear small giggles, insane ones, and looked all around him. The person was gone again, but where did this person disappear to?

He couldn't dodge the second lunge.

He started struggling, not wanting to use his ghost powers. This could possibly be a Death Eater; he didn't want them to know he had ghost powers. He started struggling more when he felt breathing on his neck.

A voice whispered inside his head _'Do not struggle; this is part of what needs to happen….'_

Instantly recognizing the voice, Danny stopped his struggles and fell limp into his attacker's arms. Immediately after that happened there was a vial placed on his lips. A hand grabbed his hair harshly and pulled his head back, making him drink the contents in there.

After he had swallowed it he gagged at the test. After a few moments he realized he was on the ground and his attacker was gone.

He ran a shaking hand through his hair. He let out a few breaths to calm himself and tried to control his emotions. He stood up slowly and regretted it soon enough when his stomach felt as if it had been upside down.

He gagged as the taste came flooding back into his mouth, what did he drink?

Then…he felt tired….Danny started walking back to the Burrow. He fixed his clothes along the way so it would not look so rumpled and flattened his hair lightly. He walked up the stairs, ignoring everyone else, and fell onto his temporary bed.

Sleep came to him easily.

* * *

**Oh no what was in the vial?**

**Who do you think the attacker was? We all probably know…if you read the beginning of this chapter then you know.**

**That vial, what's inside it. Ooh, it's bad,bad,bad**

**Hahaha hoped you all like this chapter.**

***hugs all of you***

**See you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Twitch

**I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.**

**Hey! I think this fic is about to end soon!**

**God I hope so, I hate you all. Just kidding! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

***gives all of you hugs***

**AND MY DR. MARTENS (which are not leather, more of a converse material, only more thick)**

**AND MY JACK SKELIGNTON BACKPACK**

**Okay, on with it, ignore my rambling!**

**Also, NEW CHARACTER! Hope you like him better than Fate**

* * *

Danny yawned (trying to cover it up at the same time) as he stood next to the kitchen fire. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly and winced when he heard Mrs. Weasley crying over Percy, again. He couldn't even hear the rest of them talking; with the pounding headache he had….he was glad he couldn't hear.

"Danny?"

He turned, blinking slowly when Ginny's hand came into view.

"It's time to go to Hogwarts, are you sure you're alright?"

Danny nodded and replied slowly "I'm fine, I just have a small headache but I'll get over it once we get to Hogwarts."

Ginny beamed at him and went into the flames. "Hogwarts!" she shouted out and disappeared. Danny started walking over but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked up to meet a teary eyed red head.

"Danny dear….do take care of yourself…."

Swallowing, Danny nodded and went to step inside the fire. Soon enough he was standing in Professor McGonagall's office, trying to regain his footing and trying not to puke up his breakfast. He shivered lightly, was he sick?

Possibly.

Danny walked behind the three of the teens, tuning them out once again. He stopped when he nearly bumped into the back of his brother and managed to find out the new password was Abstinence. He walked into the Common Room and planned to go over and sit down.

He flinched when he heard Lavender Brown's voice squeal out "Won-Won". _'Good lord, why did she have to be so loud?' _Danny thought to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping it would get rid of his headache.

It didn't help one bit, it only seemed to make it worse.

"I'm going to go take a nap…" he muttered to Harry, who stared at him with worry in his eyes before nodding his head.

As Danny walked upstairs, he could feel himself leaving this world into the land of dreams. As soon as he flopped onto his bed and his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

* * *

_Grey._

_Grey all around him._

_Danny smiled softly when he recognized another familiar figure in front of him. He bowed his head, and made a disgruntled noise when Knowledge ruffled his hair._

"_Stand strait, I have something important I must discuss with you."_

_Danny stood strait and stared, blue into light brown._

"_The potion Bellatrix Lestrange made you drink, remember it?" Knowledge asked, and smiled lightly at the grimace on Danny's face._

"_And you do also know that dabbling with the Dark Arts can cause an addiction to it." At seeing the halfa's nod, Knowledge continued "The potion specializes in that, the reason why you can't sleep, why you're so jittery, is because it is creating an addiction for the Dark Arts without you actually using it."_

_Blue eyes widened in shock._

_Another figure stepped next to Knowledge, it was Fate._

_Fate walked over to his charge and brushed away the black bangs covering his face. "Don't worry, little halfa, you will not fall into that addiction, Future has looked many times and has seen nothing of that, nor will we let you. We are all watching over you, but me the most."_

_Danny nodded his head._

_Fate smiled and patted his head lightly. "The next visit shall be from Destiny, she has been wanting to meet you for a long time."_

"_Been wanting-ha, more like annoying and begging us…." Knowledge muttered under his breath._

_Knowledge looked at him sadly and stepped closer to Danny. Then, without warning, the raven haired teen was swept up into a hug._

_And immediately, information on the potion was swarmed into his mind._

_Once he was let go, Danny rubbed his head lightly and muttered in an annoyed tone of voice "Bloody important figures, putting things into my mind."_

_Knowledge let out an 'aww' and cooed out "The halfa finally spoke British!"_

_Danny just let out a sigh._

_Fate smiled softly and whispered "Time to wake up, halfa, and remember, its part of everything that will happen."_

* * *

When Danny opened his eyes he frowned lightly, it was just starting to get light out, had he slept through the whole night? He was usually the first to wake up….which now made absolute no sense….oh right, the potion.

At remembering the potion, Danny sighed. How was he going to explain what would happen to everyone? Most muggle-borns would blame the weight-loss on anorexia or a muggle disease; some might know an addiction when they see one….

The conditions, the after affects, they were just the same as if taking drugs. Even if he hadn't dabbled in the Dark Arts, it would still be there, the crave to just go into the Restricted Section in the library, pick out the darkest book possible, and test out every spell there.

With a heavy sigh, he got up to get ready for the day. It was still pretty early out, knowing his friends, Harry or Hermione would be the first awake (if he wasn't awake before them), then Neville, possibly Ginny, and of course, Ron last.

He walked downstairs to be greeted by Hermione.

"Hey." Danny said with a smile as he sat down on the couch and stared into the fire.

And his mind came up with ways fire could be used, bad ways, so he turned his gaze away from the flames to find Hermione staring at him.

"What is it?" he asked, wincing slightly at his voice.

"You don't look too good, are you sick? You look really pale."

"I'm fine." Danny immediately said "Don't worry about me."

Hermione huffed lightly and opened the book in her lap and started reading. Danny let a small smile curl his lips; of course Hermione had to read as she waited.

It wasn't too long before the rest of their friends walked down the stairs. Once everyone was there, they all began walking to the Room of Requirement, where Harry had said they should go to discuss what he learned from Dumbledore last night.

As they walked, Danny recognized a blonde haired teen walking past them. Said teen turned and looked at him before turning away two seconds later.

And in those seconds, Danny knew, he knew what was going on with Draco Malfoy, heck he could practically taste it, because it was that strong. Danny turned his head forward quickly when Luna met up with the group.

He twitched.

Crap. This was going to be hard.

* * *

"This is going to be hard, I haven't even heard of that word…" Hermione murmured.

"It does sound kind of funny, Horcruxes….maybe we could make it into a song…." Luna said dreamily.

"After all that, it does sound complicated…" Neville said, looking a bit pale.

"That actually sounds pretty gross…." Ron whispered, looking a bit green.

Ginny just shrugged and said "I'm sure we can figure it out."

Harry sighed and looked around the room they were in. Sure, the books in here were the almost the darkest books ever (Hermione's comment once she opened the first page) but so far, they had found nothing. His emerald green eyes wandered over and spotted his brother, who was brushing his fingers along the spine of a book.

He raised an eyebrow, why…why was Danny doing that? It did seem kind of strange; actually it pretty much worried Harry seeing Danny like this. So he walked over to his brother and tapped him on the shoulder.

He was surprised to see Danny jump and swirl around towards him.

"Oh hey." Danny said lightly as his arm twitched.

Harry frowned.

Danny just smiled weakly at him. "Just a bit jittery, I'm always like this at random times."

Harry nodded his head and left his brother there, looking at the books.

But he still couldn't push the feeling that something was wrong from his stomach. So he did what he always did.

He went to one corner of the room and asked for some more books. Smiling when it actually happened, not noticing Danny watching him.

And Danny, who kept running his fingers over the book, kept wondering if he would make it through day.

* * *

By the end of classes Danny felt downright miserable. With the potion in his system (practically in his bloodstream) he could sense all the people that have used Dark Magic at least sometimes, or once. And it made him want.

Made him shake with need.

And it made him sore all over in the end.

It was like this over the next few days, he couldn't stand to be in the Great Hall with all those people, so he would eat down in the Kitchens, or sometimes he would skip food all together. That is, until Ginny had grabbed by the arm and dragged him into a classroom before plunking him down onto a chair. Neville was there, Hermione was there, and Harry.

The situation made him want to laugh, but he stopped himself in time and let out a small cough.

"Hello Danny, haven't seen you around that much." Ginny said flatly, narrowing her eyes at him.

Danny tilted his head to the side and stared at them, eye twitching a bit, "Really?" he questioned softly "I've seen all of you, I'm just a small tiny shadow waiting to blend in…." He shook his head slightly, trying to get control of his thoughts.

"Danny, we've been noticing you don't come down to eat at all…." Neville said softly, staring at him.

Danny lowered his eyes and stood still (except for the occasional arm or eye twitch), not wanting to talk at all.

"Plus you've been looking really sick, and jumpy, a lot more than the last time we talked." Hermione said just as softly, only a bit quieter.

"I can't help it…." Danny murmured, not even bothering to look up.

"Then tell us what's wrong." Harry said "Or we might call Remus."

Danny's eyes widened but they didn't see with the hair covering his face. Danny looked through the information Knowledge had given him and cursed softly, Werewolves could actually sense this addiction, they could smell it.

Yeah, he didn't want to see Remus when he was like this.

Danny opened his mouth to say something when the door opened. Danny turned when he felt (and tasted….what a great taste it was) the Dark Magic…..and smiled slightly when he spotted Draco there, who looked at him with slight confusion before looking at everyone else.

Draco said nothing, glancing at Danny once more before leaving the room.

Danny followed after a few seconds, leaving everyone in the room confused. Once he got outside, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into another empty room (what was that all about anyway? Couldn't they just go to the Room of Requirement?)

They both said nothing, only sitting there and merely thinking.

* * *

**That whole addiction thing, its part of the plot. It's kind of like a test**

**I really don't want to explain it, so you'll have to wait because it will be explained later on.**

**Way later.**

**Much later.**

**And it will be when- *hand slaps over mouth***

**L: review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Answers

**I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**I've been reading Supernatural Fanfiction.**

**Don't know Supernatural? *points out door* GTFO**

**Siriusly, just leave, if you don't know Supernatural, I may never talk to you again.**

**But since I love you all I may forgive you.**

* * *

He shivered with want.

It was getting harder to hide it, sure there were spells he could use, but that seemed to make him worse than before once he took them all off. And with the looks all his friends were giving him, he wondered if they could tell his was hiding it.

Why did this have to happen now? Why not later?

Oh yeah, because it was supposed to happen.

It got bad enough that they had practically dragged him down to the Great Hall (he tried to phase out of their arms but apparently Hermione found a spell that caused ghosts to lose their abilities until the person who cast it took it off, what fun) and plunked him down onto the seat.

And of course, he found himself wanting to go join the Slytherins, and when a certain Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff happened to pass by he would twitch and let out a low whimper.

He wondered when it would be time to actually get this out of his system, but he hadn't gotten any more dream visits from anybody that 'lived' in the Veil. Not even a note that Destiny would visit him soon.

He glanced down at him breakfast (pancakes….covered in chocolate syrup. Looked delicious but made him think of the wrong things) and picked at it with his fork. He didn't know if he could eat it; because he would breathe in and he would taste everything in the air….and probably cause him to go crazy.

A yawn escaped his lips and he frowned, didn't he just wake up a little while ago? With a sigh he stood up to talk out of the Great Hall, only for someone to grab onto his arm, causing him to jump because he momentarily forgot who he was sitting next to.

He glared down at the person holding his arm and harshly tugged it out of her grip. "Don't touch me." He hissed out to the red haired girl and walked away.

Maybe this time he would get some answers, once he fell asleep.

* * *

_He blinked at the familiar gray around him and sighed._

"_Why does it have to be gray?" he wondered out loud._

"_Because it's a bland color, and it lets you not expect anything exciting to happen." A feminine voice said, causing him to turn around._

_She smiled at him, her strait blonde hair going slightly in her face causing her to flick it back. She walked up to him and stared at him in the eyes, making him see green for a long time until she pulled away and took a step back from him._

"_You have questions don't you," she said, raising an eyebrow when his gaze dropped to the ground. "It's okay, that is why I'm here to talk to you, to answer those questions, and also I wanted to meet you for a very long time."_

"_How long?" Danny questioned, tilting his head to the side._

_She smiled._

"_Since you were first born."_

_Danny's eyes widened as he opened and closed is mouth in shock. "Since I was born?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice "What do you mean by that? Was all this supposed to happen? Was everything that happened in my life planned?"_

"_One question at a time…." Destiny muttered "Yes, since you were born. You turning half ghost was, well Destiny. It was meant to happen, nothing was supposed to happen, it was only meant to. It was not planned, do not worry about that."_

_Danny hesitated._

_Destiny sighed and said "Just ask the question Danny, I know you want too."_

"_When is this potion going to wear out?" he asked her "It really…bothers me…and I really don't want my friends to keep on asking the same questions over and over."_

"_Well, when do you want it to wear out?'_

_Danny raised an eyebrow, a confused expression flitting across his face._

"_It all leads up to you, Danny. You have to make the choice, whether to give in or to not too, but I'll have you know it is merely a test."_

_Danny mouthed the words with a frown._

"_Yes, it's a test," Destiny explained "given by Voldemort. He wants to see if you are a good addition to his side, or a threat to his side. If you give in, you lose, but if you manage to make it before he takes you as his own personal weapon, then you pass and can help stop him."_

_Danny dropped his gaze and thought about it._

"_But when will I know to go to him?" he finally asked after a few moments of silence._

"_You'll feel when it's time."_

_They met each others gazes; Danny was the first to look away._

"_We all know you can do it, we all believe you can." Destiny said softly, stepping up to hug him._

_Danny nodded against her shoulder and hugged back._

"_Besides," she whispered softly "The time is almost here for you to go to Lord Voldemort."_

* * *

His eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. He took a deep breath and glanced to his side, seeing Harry there with an arm outstretched. At Danny's raised eyebrow, Harry dropped is hand and gave him a small sheepish look.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare." He said with a concerned look.

Danny's lips quirked up.

"It wasn't a nightmare, I barely remember what it was about, but I guarantee you it was not a nightmare." He replied

There was a small, slightly awkward silence.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, somewhat hesitantly.

Danny didn't know whether he was asking if he was okay in general, or okay from his supposed nightmare.

"I'm fine." He finally said after a few moments.

Harry merely stared at Danny. "You can tell me anything, you do know that, right?" Harry asked slowly, looking as if he knew something was wrong with him.

Danny laughed shakily and ran a hand through his hair. "Of course I do." He said finally "And you know I'm there for you also." He added after the thought crossed his mind.

His brother nodded his head, causing Danny to breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep now…" Danny said lightly, closing his eyes and falling back on his pillow.

He didn't hear Harry's reply, he was long gone.

* * *

"Narcissa"

The woman flinched slightly as she turned to look at the person who was in her home.

"I need you to do something for me." The snake faced man whispered as he walked closer to her.

She swallowed.

"What is it, my lord?" she asked quietly.

He smiled.

"I need you to send Draco a letter for me with this," he opened his palm, showing a small black cuff with a snake design on it.

She didn't dare ask him what it was for.

"I need you to tell him in your letter to give this….to someone in Hogwarts."

Narcissa nodded, and left to get a pen and paper. Even though it might be bad, she had to do this, or he might just kill off her son.

And she would do anything to keep him alive.

* * *

**WHOA, MONA LISA, YOU'RE GUARANTEED TO RUN THIS TOWN.**

**WHOA, MONA LISA, I'D PAY TO SEE YOU FROWN.**

**Oh sorry, listening to music while writing this down.**

**So in the next chapter, Danny might just be with Voldemort.**

**Maybe, I don't know yet.**


	19. Chapter 19: Obliviate

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter**

**Don't judge me; I was having problems, tests, school ending, computer problems, and Glee**

**Yup, I'm a Gleek now, and I have one more episode to finish before becoming a Sherlock fan.**

**Then I re-watch Supernatural**

**Then I watch Doctor Who**

**My life will be complete soon.**

**And then I will be more of a freak because I'd fan girl more**

* * *

Danny exhaled, running a shaking hand through his hair as he sat on his bed. His skin felt itchy, he felt hot all over his body, his frame was racked with chills, and his senses were heightened, he could practically hear dark magic, taste them, smell them.

He knew he shouldn't be complaining, not when Ron was recovering after being poisoned, and Harry recovering from the Bludger to his head (they said they were okay, but Danny could see that they weren't, he didn't know how he could see….but he just…could.) but he didn't complain out loud.

A frown crawled onto his lips and he fell back onto his bed, looking up at his red curtains.

He wondered when he would be going to Voldemort, going to his hiding place and be at his mercy, or be next to him, taking orders from him, going on missions or whatever.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Harry had entered the room until his brother had asked quietly "Are you alright?" which caused him to jump and fall off of his bed, sighing when he heard Harry snicker quietly.

"I'm fine…" Danny replied, standing up and falling back onto the bed, making his view of Harry turn upside down. "What about you?" Danny questioned. At seeing Harry's confused look he continued "Are you alright? Does your head still hurt?"

Harry gave him a small smile before shaking his head "It's fine, I'm alright, but you don't need to worry about me."

Danny gave him a flat look.

Harry laughed lightly "Okay, I guess you do, it makes sense, after all that trouble that keeps finding me."

There was a small awkward silence that was broken by Danny. "Sorry I haven't been myself lately." He said quietly, dropping his gaze to the sheets.

"Can you tell me why that is?"

Danny stared at him, before shaking his head. "I can't really tell you…." He said, biting his lip "But I'm sure you'll find out on your own, I just want to say…sorry."

Harry gave him an unreadable look before tilting his head slightly. "You don't have to apologize." He said quietly before walking closer and giving him a side hug.

The halfa leaned into the half hug and wondered how his brother could be so wrong.

* * *

Draco stared down at the letter, and then looked at the object that had tumbled out of it. It was touch activated, had to be skin contact only. Which was why he was wearing gloves at the moment, so he wouldn't set it off and risk the Dark Lord's wrath.

He slumped in his chair and wondered how he would be able to get Danny to touch this object.

'_Well,'_ he thought _'After observing him, I know that he has fast reflexes, even now that he had taken that potion.'_

Oh yes, he knew that his Aunt Bellatrix had given him the potion, of course on the Dark Lord's orders. No wonder the Dark Lord wanted him on his side; those reflexes could be good…or was it something else? Was there another reason for all this trouble?

He shook his head slightly, getting rid of the thoughts. He had a job to do.

He hid the letter under his mattress, no one would dare to touch his things, they all knew he would know if they did, which would cause a lot of pain for them. He smiled slightly at the thought before leaving the dorm rooms and leaving the Slytherin common room (hoping he didn't get caught, it was after hours), tucking the object in his pocket.

He ignored the twinge of guilt he felt as he used a spell to find Danny Fenton.

* * *

"_Again?" he murmured, annoyed with seeing grey again._

"_I just wanted to let you know that it is time."_

_He turned around, nearly getting a whiplash, and a smile lit up his face as he spotted a ghost he knew. "Clockwork!" he exclaimed, going over to hug the ghost._

_The master of time pushed him away to look him in the eyes._

"_When you wake up," he started "It will be too early for anyone else to be awake, you'll walk outside of the common room, and there will be something on the floor, when you pick it up, it will take you right to him. Do not fear him, he will not hurt you."_

_Clockwork gave him a look, which made him drop his gaze in thought. After a few moments, he looked back up and nodded in understanding._

_The ghost looked like he wanted to say more, but stopped and gave him a look._

"_Goodbye Daniel." Clockwork said simply, before disappearing._

"_Bye…" Danny murmured softly. _

* * *

He sat up in his bed and looked around, noting that Clockwork was right, it was too early for people to be awake. He slowly got out of bed, careful to not make any noise, and opened up his trunk, pulling out some clothes, which consisted of black jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a grey hoodie. He got dressed while crouched down on the floor and stood up, slipping his shoes on and leaving the dorms, being even more silent as he walked down the stairs.

As he entered the common room, he stood still and peeked around the corner, after seeing nobody down there, he quickly made his way to open the portrait.

"Where are you going?"

Danny winced and turned around, seeing his brother there. "Hey…" he said, giving him a small smile and a wave, stopping when Harry merely stared at him.

"I just wanted to go for a walk…" Danny finally said after a few moments.

"Then I should go with you." Harry said back, looking almost a bit worried.

"You can't fly with me." Danny whispered, tilting his head to the side as everything around the room tilted a little. Someone was outside the portrait door, someone who had used dark magic, and he wanted it, he wanted to go out there and be with that person, be consumed by it….he wanted-

"….dn't be goin- are you even listening?"

Danny snapped his head up and looked at his brother, who had his eyes narrowed at him.

"No," Danny admitted "Got lost in my thoughts."

He took a step backward and looked for the knob which would lead him out there, to whatever was waiting for him, which would lead him to the person he had to be with.

All part of his destiny, his fate, what he was meant to do ever since he arrived here.

He opened the portrait and stepped out as Harry started pacing while talking to him. He looked around the floor and finally saw it, a small black cuff with some sort of design on it. He snorted slightly; he bet he would have to wear it.

Bending down to pick it up, he was vaguely award of someone opening the portrait. Putting a shocked look on his face as he felt a tug, he looked up and met his brother's eyes. He managed to hear Harry shout out "NO" and lunge towards him before he vanished in a whir of colors.

He was dropped on a cold, black wooden floor and looked around. Nobody was here…well yet.

His senses picked up someone coming towards him, and he was dripping with Dark Magic, it was all over the place.

"I suppose I'll have to give you the counter potion for that, even with your memories wiped, you'll still have the potion in your system, and I really do not need you distracted." A cold voice said, coming closer and closer as they spoke.

Danny looked up, his own blue gaze meeting red.

A wand was pointed at his forehead.

"_Obliviate…"_

He closed his eyes against the burst of light.

* * *

**Oh look! A cliffhanger! How cruel of me!**

**Should I just end it here? Just to tease you?**

**No don't worry, I won't, I love you all too dearly to do that.**

**I've decided that I won't make a sequel; I will just add the Deathly Hallows story to this fic**

**Because I won't make Snape or Fred or Remus or Tonks die**

**I'll have other people die, but not sure who**

**Idk**

**Don't judge me, just review.**


End file.
